¡Me declaro gay!
by Chased Rainbow
Summary: - Mi mundo no se va a acabar sin ti, Evans. Tú me necesitas más que yo a ti. - Potter, el día en que yo te necesite, Sirius Black se declarara gay. Lo que la chica pelirroja no sabía, es que quizá, ese día, no se encontraba tan lejano como todos pensaban… JAMES X SIRIUS SLASH!
1. Húmedo, Caliente y Delicioso

**Húmedo, Caliente y Delicioso**

**14 de setiembre**

- ¡Evans! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- NO.

**28 de setiembre**

- ¡Evans! ¿Quieres salir con…?

- NO.

**17 de octubre**

- ¡Evans! ¿Quieres…?

- NO.

**30 de octubre**

- ¡Evans!...

- NO.

**22 de noviembre**

- Evans, por última vez: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- NO.

- De acuerdo, Evans, no hay problema. Estoy seguro de que puedo enamorarme otra vez.

- Aja, claro. Espero ese día con ansias, Potter.

- Mi mundo no se va a acabar sin ti, Evans. Tú me necesitas más que yo a ti.

- Potter, el día en que yo te necesite, Sirius Black se declarara gay.

Lo que la chica pelirroja no sabía, es que quizá, ese día, no se encontraba tan lejano como todos pensaban…

**Dos meses después:**

Ya estaban en su sétimo curso, en el mes de diciembre, y eso es todo lo que la paciencia de James Potter pudo aguantar: seis años y tres meses de rechazos por parte de Lily Evans, el infierno pelirrojo.

"Todos dicen en el infierno abunda el color rojo, no creo que el cabello de Evans sea mera coincidencia"; frase típica de Sirius.

Bueno no exactamente "típica", pero si famosa en Hogwarts y muy recordada en la mente de James. Cada vez que Evans lo rechazaba, más o menos cuando se daba vuelta y lo azotaba con su cabellera, esta frase abordaba su mente, sin embargo no solía hacerle caso. Merlín, cuanto desearía ahora haberle hecho caso, al menos una de las 30 primeras veces. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de algo: si juegas con fuego, te quemas.

No hicieron falta largos meses de superación para que James llegara a sentirse librado de sus cadenas, unas que no sabía poseer, si no que todo sucedió al día siguiente de que decidiera darle la última oportunidad a Evans.

Cuando se despertó ese día y abrió los ojos, pensó que era la primera vez que los abría, los colores jamás le habían parecido tan vivos.

Se levantó de su cama, y fue como si una parte de sí mismo quedara adherida al colchón, como si dejara atrás una parte de su alma. Pero no se sintió vacío, si no más ligero. Fue hacia el baño a tomar una ducha, y cuando abrió la llave y noto el agua fresca recorriendo su cuerpo se sintió extrañamente purificado, todo lo malo se iba por el desagüe. Al salir del baño, podría jurar que el sol estaba más brillante, podría jurar que el cielo estaba más azul y las nubes más blancas, podría jurar que oía un león rugiendo dentro de sí.

Podría jurarlo, pero no lo hizo, por una simple razón: muchas veces había jurado a Lily que la amaría por siempre, pero una simple ducha fue suficiente para olvidarla.

Jamás volvería a jurar nada en su vida, si no lo hacía "solemnemente", por los siglos de los siglos, Amen.

"¿Cuándo demonios me volví tan cursi?" pensó James irritado, volviendo a prestar total atención a las uñas de hipogrifo que cortaba sobre una tablita de madera.

Esta mañana de diciembre los merodeadores se encontraban en clase de pociones. Tenían que preparar una poción de luz y la verdad no estaban teniendo mucho éxito.

A Sirius esto lo tenía sin cuidado, porque esa poción le parecía absurda con ganas. Después de todo, si alguien iba a querer preparar una poción de luz es porque no puede ver, y si no puede ver ¿cómo le hará para preparar la poción?

Eso era físicamente imposible.

- Ulma…ulmana rita…jato…

- ¿Eh? - pregunto Sirius.

- Anata…cuda poliso…pa raran…tato… ¡No entiendo este libro!

- Es que lo tienes al revés, Pete - lo corrigió Remus.

- Oh - susurro el animago y enseguida le dio la vuelta al libro, lo analizo por unos instantes antes de dar su conclusión - Aun no lo entiendo.

Ya arto, Remus, le arrebato el libro de las manos.

- Dice: agregar cuatro colas de rata bien trituradas y revolver por tres minutos.

- ¿¡Eso es legal!? - grito Peter espantado.

- Ojala que no - dijo Sirius - Ni quien quisiera comer sopa de ratón.

- Quizá, podríamos agregarle una pocas de tus pulgas, - intervino James - seguro que eso le daría un sabor agridulce.

- ¿Y acaso tú has probado mis pulgas para saber a qué saben? - pregunto indignado.

- ¿Y acaso tú sabes qué hago yo despierto a las 2 de la madrugada? Tienes el sueño tan pesado que podría violarte y ni cuenta te darías - aseguro, enviándole una mirada picara.

- Adelante, atrévete.

- Quizá lo haga.

"Ya empiezan" pensó Remus "¿Por qué siempre que estos dos hablan todo termina en sexo? Bien podrían estar dando una charla del calentamiento global y la cosa se resumiría en sexo"

- Déjense de tonterías y pásenme las colas - les ordeno.

Agradecido por el cambio de tema (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) Sirius le paso las colas de rata y Remus empezó a triturarlas con una piedra, ante la horrorizada mirada de Peter, quien se había llevado las manos a la retaguardia, quizá para protegerse el trasero.

Por otro lado, James, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos "¿…Podría violarte…? ¿En verdad le había dicho eso? Maldición"

Como ya he dicho, se encontraban en el mes de diciembre, la atmosfera navideña se respiraba por doquier y la perspectiva de las vacaciones ponía a todos de buen humor. James por su parte no podía dejar de disfrutar de su nueva libertad, lo que por supuesto, lo ponía de buen humor.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que se podían hacer al no estar una cuarta parte del día persiguiendo a Lily Evans. Ahora tenía una gran cantidad de tiempo libre, que podía usar en cosas que no solía hacer muy seguido… como pensar o dormir.

Esta primera acción en particular era una que había despertado su asombro. Jamás se hubiera imaginado en cuantas cosas se podía usar el cerebro, cuando este no estaba ocupado en un 80% por la famosa prefecta.

Pero sobre todo, era fascinante, la cantidad de cosas que se podía ver al no tener los ojos en permanente búsqueda de la melena pelirroja. Era como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante ti.

Por ejemplo, ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento… ¿La sonrisa de Sirius siempre había sido tan deslumbrante? Quizá sí, y nunca le había puesto atención, porque claro que lo era y muuuucho.

"Diablos. De nuevo estos pensamientos absurdos" se regañó mentalmente, empezando a triturar, el también, un par de colas de rata.

Pensamientos como este cruzaban su mente desde hace algún tiempo atrás (dos semanas o por ahí) y la verdad ya se estaba acostumbrando:

"Oh, qué bien le huele el pelo a Sirius"

"Oh, que lindos son los ojos de Sirius"

"Oh, qué bueno está el culo de Sirius"

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius"

¡BASTA!

No sabía que pasaba con el ¿Cuándo había empezado todo esto? Después de la ducha milagrosa, justo cuando bajo a la sala común y se encontró cara a cara con Sirius.

- ¿Y la pelirroja? - le había preguntado su amigo.

- Trae un destapador, será una larga búsqueda en el inodoro - le respondió James sonriendo.

Entonces, Canuto le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda James. No tenía idea de que había causado eso, pero no le desagradaba, en absoluto.

Y desde entonces su mente solo grita: "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius" y lo estaba enloqueciendo. Fin de la historia.

- Al final la clase no estuvo tan aburrida - comento Sirius, cuando recién entraron a su dormitorio.

- Tienes razón, se puso interesante cuando nuestra poción estallo - se rio James tirándose sobre la cama de Sirius.

- Fue culpa de Peter - aseguro el ojigris acomodándose al lado de su amigo - el no quiso agregar las colas de rata, que pendejo.

- Remus de vengara de él, no me sorprendería que en este momento estuviera amenazándolo con triturar su propia cola y agregarla a la poción.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ayudarlo? - pregunto Canuto incorporándose un poco en la cama.

James lo imito y ambos se miraron dudosos…

- Nooo - dijeron al unisonó y se tiraron de nuevo uno al lado del otro.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, que rápidamente se convirtieron en minutos y finalmente en toda una hora. El silencio era incomodo, al poco normal entre ellos ¿Desde cuándo se quedaban silenciosos y avergonzados ante la compañía del otro?

"¡Hey! ¡Esa pregunta me la sé!" pensó Sirius "Desde… desde… ¡Ya se! Desde que James decidió darle la última oportunidad a…"

- ¡EVANS! - termino gritando en vos alta.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Evans! Eso es lo que falta ¡Eso es lo que cambio! - exclamo, incorporándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Me confundes Canuto - dijo James, sentándose para estar a la misma altura de su amigo - ¿Qué pasa con Evans? Te dije que no quería volver a hablar de ella.

- ¡Exacto, eso es! Desde que dijiste que supuestamente la ibas a olvidar, las cosas - "entre nosotros" recito en su mente - han cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado? ¿En qué sentido? - "además de que no puedo dejar de pensarte, claro".

- Pues, no sé. Solo que ahora es diferente. Eres un chico libre - "gracias a Merlín" - y con eso lo digo todo, porque hay que aceptarlo: para ti perseguir a Evans, era como un estilo de vida.

- ¡Oye! No era para tanto... - su amigo lo miro con una ceja levantada - Bueno, sí. Pero, ¿porque dices que supuestamente? Yo sí que estoy dispuesto a olvidarla, es más, ya la olvide - le aseguro.

Tras estas palabras, James observo con fiereza a Sirius, atravesándolo con la mirada, comiéndoselo con la mirada, y este se la sostuvo, hasta que sintió que se quemaba y solo por eso la desvió.

- Bueno, en ese caso, - dijo Sirius algo nervioso - me alegro por ti, Cornamenta. En verdad. Después de todo... Evans no es el último jugo de calabaza del desierto...

- Tienes razón, - Sirius le sonrió enormemente - seguro que hay montones de chicas que son mejores que ella - adiós sonrisa.

- Siii... chicas - suspiro, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la almohada.

- ¿Pasa algo, Canuto? - se extrañó James.

- No, no, nada - evadió rápidamente - Solo… estaba pensando que quizá debería quitar esa lista del techo, ya no tiene mucha utilidad - aclaro, mirando fijamente hacia arriba.

Cornamenta se recostó al lado de Sirius, rozando sus hombros, y también dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

Ahí pegado sobre la cama de Sirius, había un enorme pergamino (casi tan grande como la cama) que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Lista de los Rechazos del Infierno Pelirrojo._

Y debajo del título estaban pintadas una infinidad de rayas verticales, una por cada rechazo que Lily le ha hecho James.

Esa lista había sido pegada en el techo en su primer año en Hogwarts, justo después de que el pequeño James le preguntara a Evans si quería ser su compañera en la clase de herbologia, desde entonces la chica lo rechaza en todo, y a Sirius se le ocurrió que valía la pena llevar un registro de los avances de su amigo…pero, al ver que había tales avances, termino por llamarla "Lista de los Rechazos".

Para ese momento la lista se había extendido tanto que a Sirius le daba demasiada flojera contar los palitos, simplemente se dedicaba a agregarlos y ver si algún día lograba llegar al otro extremo del techo…cosa que ahora no pasaría, claro.

- Es cierto - se rio James - De todos modos, esa lista siempre me desagrado. Nunca supe si la pusiste para darme apoyo o desanimarme.

- ¿¡Porque todo tiene que ver contigo!? Eso era simplemente MI pasatiempo y era muy divertido. Deberías sentirte avergonzado, acabas de terminar con mi actividad favorita - le reprocho en broma.

- Como sea - le dijo rodando los ojos - Vamos a quitarla.

Sin más que decir, James saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto con ella hacia el techo, con un ágil movimiento la "Lista de los Rechazos" desapareció.

- Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, la quiero de vuelta - decidió el ojigris, sacando su propia varita y haciendo aparecer la lista de nuevo.

- ¡No! - desapareció.

- ¡Sí! - apareció.

- ¡No! - desapareció.

- ¡Sí! - apareció.

- ¡Espera! Hagamos un trato - ofreció James, dejando su varita sobre la cama, entre él y Sirius - Hay que arreglar esto de la forma correcta.

- Te refieres a… ¿¡El que hace la burbuja más grande en los aros de quidditch!? - exclamo emocionado dejando su varita al lado de la de James.

- Así es - susurro mirándolo intensamente.

- ¡Acepto el trato! ¡Y te venceré, Potter!

- Ya lo veremos, Blacky.

El par de merodeadores se levantaron rápidamente de la cama, por lados contrarios, pero apenas se pusieron en pie se quedaron ahí, a espaldas del otro.

"Creo que olvide algo" pensaron los dos.

- … ¡Mi varita!

Canuto y Cornamenta se lanzaron a la cama justo al mismo tiempo para alcanzar sus varitas. Los dos cayeron de rodillas, pero se tiraron con demasiado impulso (tanto como para haber caído de clavado al otro lado de la cama), sin embargo algo detuvo la caída de ambos… algo húmedo, caliente y delicioso:

La boca del otro.

"Oh, que rico le sabe la boca a Sirius" pensó al instante una parte de la mente de James, al sentirse colisionar con los labios de su amigo, mientras que la otra parte (la medianamente racional), gritaba "¡Maldito subnormal! ¿No ves que estas besando a tu mejor amigo? ¿Y que además tu está gustando? ¡Apártate!"

Pero no quería apartarse. Ninguno de los dos quería.

De pronto sintió como las manos de Sirius acariciaban sus costados y se deslizaban desde sus muslos hasta llegar a su cintura, causándole un escalofrió. Los labios del ojigris empezaron a moverse lentamente sobre los suyos, profundizando apenas el beso, y James se lo devolvió, profundizándolo más.

Ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos, se miraban fijamente mientras se besaban, diciéndose mucho y nada a la vez. Porque ellos se entendían perfectamente, sabían lo que pasaba en la cabeza del otro aun sin saberlo y es que ellos no necesitaban saberlo para saber, simplemente lo sabían:

Solo sé que no sé nada, eso era lo que se decían silenciosamente y era todo lo que necesitaban saber, la certeza de que ninguno de ellos tenía ni la mínima idea de lo hacía, simplemente estaban… tanteando el terreno, experimentando.

"Demonios, que bien besa James" cantaba la mente de Sirius, justo cuando su amigo le mordía juguetonamente el labio inferior, y el por su parte se dedicaba a lamerle la boca y gemir con voz ronca, gemidos que se fusionaban con los de James y quedaban ahogados por sus bocas.

Se besaban en forma muy lenta y solo con los labios, en ningún momento hicieron ademan de pasar a mas ni de cerrar los ojos. El beso duro aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que ambos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se separaron despacio.

Cuando el contacto se perdió, continuaron mirándose, más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado. En sus ojos se reflejaba lo mismo: vergüenza, confusión y deseo reprimido. Pero más importante que eso, es la pregunta que rondaba por todo el ambiente:

¿Y ahora qué?

¡Riiiiing…riiiiing…riiiiing!

Los chicos dieron un respingo, sobresaltados. El reloj de James timbraba como loco sobre su mesita de noche, anunciándoles la hora del almuerzo. Sirius maldijo el día en que se lo regalo para navidad, debió haberle regalado un par de condones, hubiera sido mucho más productivo.

- De…deberíamos ir a…a almorzar - tartamudeo Cornamenta.

- Si…va…vamos - susurro, excesivamente sonrojado al notar que aún no había retirado sus manos de la cintura de James.

Sin más que decir (bueno, en realidad con mucho, pero sin las agallas), ambos se levantaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación, con aparente normalidad.

Ja. Como si ellos fueran buenos para aparentar.


	2. Molestas Moscas

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaká Rowling ¿Eso quien no lo sabe?

**Molestas Moscas**

James sabía que lucía estúpido, lo sabía perfectamente. Lo sabía pero no le importaba, simplemente estaba consciente de ello, y si alguien en ese momento se lo hubiera dicho, el sin vacilar, le hubiera respondido:

"Lo sé, sé que luzco estúpido. Sé que estoy en la biblioteca, con un libro abierto frente a mí, y que ni siquiera lo estoy mirando. Sé que, en vez de eso, estoy mirando hacia delante, sin pestañear y con la boca entreabierta, y que además golpeo un lápiz una y otra vez contra la mesa, en un gesto nervioso. También se que no estoy haciendo nada por disimular. Lo sé ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo sé! ¿Te afecta? ¿No? Pues entonces da la vuelta y se feliz"

Pero en realidad, a nadie parecía afectarle, pasaban a su lado y si apenas lo volvían a ver. Después de todo, esa, era la biblioteca, y el, era James Potter, así que lo más probable es que todos creyeran que se encontraba ahí espiando a cierta pelirroja, lo cual no era nada de que extrañarse.

Pero no era cierto.

Si, estaba espiando a alguien, pero no, no era Lily Evans, era Sirius Black.

"¡Si, Sirius Black! ¿A alguien le afecta? ¿No? Oh… yo creí que si"

En fin, lo más curioso de todo, es que al parecer, Sirius, si se encontraba ahí para estudiar. Así que si alguien quería llevarse las manos a la cara y abrir la boca de forma exagerada, podían mirarlo a él, a James que ni lo jodan.

Los ojos cafés de Cornamenta, examinaban cuidadosamente, cada movimiento del chico con quien había compartido saliva el día anterior, como si quisiera aprendérselos de memoria: Uno, dos, tres pasos, coge el libro, lo abre, lo cierra, uno, dos, tres pasos, se sienta, abre el libro, se aparta el flequillo, lee, se muerde el labio, toma la pluma, la moja y…

Nada, vacio ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Sirius?

James parpadea varias veces, hasta poder enfocar el objeto que acaba de tapar su vista. Hay verde, rojo, color piel…Oh, es la cabeza de Evans. Maldita sea, tenía que venir ella a tapar su vista ¿verdad?

- ¿Evans? - dijo, extrañado y frotándose los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Perdón? Es la biblioteca ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a venir aquí? - le espeto, arrugando todo su rostro en ese gesto tan digno de ella.

Gesto que, hasta hace unas semanas, James encontraba adorable. Tan adorable como para derretirse por dentro e inclinarse hacia delante para intentar robarle un beso, y claro ser recibido por una bofetada.

Pero ya no. Ahora ese gesto le parecía repugnante, y bastante molesto de hecho.

- No dije eso, solo es raro que decidas sentarte en la misma mesa que yo - aclaro.

- ¿Es que la mesa es tuya, Potter? - estallo de nuevo - Porque no veo tu nombre en ningún lado, así que no veo porque no pueda sentarme aquí.

- Como sea - suspiro, sin ánimos de pelear - Haz lo que quieras.

James trato de volver a mirar a Sirius, pero como Lily tapaba su campo de visión, tuvo que inclinarse hacia un lado. Pero no lo vio, de modo que se inclino hacia el otro, y nada, no lograba ver a Sirius.

En medio de eso, Evans saco de su mochila un largo pergamino y comenzó a escribir en el. James, que estaba demasiado enfrascado en su búsqueda, no lo noto, pero la chica estaba todo menos concentrada en el pergamino. No paraba de moverse y cambiar de posición, cada 3 segundos levantaba su mirada hacia James, se echaba el pelo para atrás, pestañeaba, se mordía el labio…pero no, el chico no la volvía a ver.

¿Qué mierda pasaba? Para ese momento, James, ya debería estar de rodillas en el suelo y rogándole que se casara con él, y ella ya debería estar diciéndole insulto tras insulto, antes de irse indignada.

¿Qué había detrás de ella que pudiera ser más importante? ¿Lo mismo que lo había mantenido distraído las últimas dos semanas, un día, quince horas, treinta y dos minutos, un segundo…dos segundos…tres segundos…? Mierda.

En un intento desesperado, le chica le exclamo:

- ¡Ya deja de mirarme!

Ok, confusión total.

- ¡No te estoy mirando a ti!

- Pervertido…- susurro asqueada.

La chica regreso su atención al pergamino. James no entendía que había pasado, pero en ese momento no podría importarle menos, porque el Rey de Roma acababa de levantarse de su asiento (por lo que ahora medio podía verlo) y al parecer se dirigía a la salida.

Cornamenta lo siguió con la vista como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo exagerados movimientos de cabeza, tipo serpiente. Cuando vio que su amigo abandonaba la biblioteca, poso sus manos en la mesa e hizo ademan de marcharse, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Pero una molesta mosca lo detuvo.

- ¡Y ahora te vas como si nada! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Hay una persona presente, Potter, eso es una falta de educación… Aunque claro, esperar un poco de educación de tu parte, es pedirle demasiado a la vida…

Pues ahora sí que lo seria, porque eso había sido demasiado.

- ¿Por qué habría de ser educado contigo, Evans? - dijo despacio, con voz inexpresiva - Dime, ¿Por qué? A mí no me enseñaron a ser educado con gente que no sabe lo que esa palabra significa.

La pelirroja se quedo con la boca abierta por escasos dos segundos, y cuando empezó a creer que se quedaría cayada, exploto, gritando cosas, a las sinceramente James no les encontraba el sentido en la conversación, y levantándose de golpe casi tirando su silla al suelo. Evans en verdad estaba loca. Muy loca.

- ¿¡Es que acaso eres idiota!?

- ¡No sé, tu dime!

- ¿¡Que no tienes una vida propia que andas jodiendo la de los demás!?

- ¡Claro que la tengo!

- ¿¡No puedes dejarme en paz de una vez!?

- ¡Ya te deje en paz!

- ¡Creo que te deje bastante claro lo que pensaba sobre ti!

- ¡Sí, lo hiciste!

- ¿¡No puedes superarlo de una vez!?

- ¡Ya lo supere!

- ¡Solo vete, Potter, vete!

- ¡ESO INTENTO! - grito esta vez, poniéndose en pie.

Al momento, su cara fue volteada de vista al suelo, justo cuando un doloroso ardor se extendía por su mejilla derecha. Poso sus dedos en la marca rojiza que había dejado el impacto de la mano de Evans y lentamente levanto sus ojos para poder mirarla.

Pero, lo que miro lo dejo mas aturdido que el dolor.

Fue un _déjà vu t_an grande que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas.

Todas las veces que había presenciado esa misma imagen, ese mismo momento, se aglomeraron en su mente como si fuera un disco rayado. Todas las veces que había visto a Evans desde ese ángulo le llegaron a modo de recuerdos, uno tras otro…y eran demasiados para su gusto ¿Qué no era eso lo que pasaba cuando uno estaba a punto de morir? ¿Qué no decían que todos los recuerdos de tu vida pasaban frente a tus ojos justo antes de que se fueran las luces?

Pues, eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a James, solo que no eran todos los recuerdos de su vida, sino de todas las veces que esa acción por parte de Evans se había repetido a lo largo de los años, por una u otra razón.

Y la de ese día era tan ilógica que casi le daban ganas de devolverle el golpe. Casi.

El momento era como de película. Todo clase de ruido pareció haberse detenido tras el impacto, los sonidos le llegaban desde muy lejos y distorsionados, apenas podía escuchar los susurros que emitía le gente que los miraba desde las estanterías. Todo movimiento también desapareció. El mundo se movía en cámara lenta.

Como si de un sueño se tratara, vio la otra mano de Evans elevándose en el aire dispuesta a plantársela sobre la otra mejilla, al tiempo que el sonido y el movimiento volvían ferozmente a la película.

James cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto.

Pero este no llego.

¿Qué demonios…? El chico abrió los ojos confundido, solo para encontrarse con una escena que lo confundió todavía más:

La pesada mano de la pelirroja seguía suspendida en el aire. Pero había algo más. Otra mano. Otra mano que se aferraba con fuerza a la muñeca de Evans evitando su movimiento. Y la mano pertenecía a un muy furioso Sirius Black, quien observaba fijamente a la chica, con sus ojos grises fundiéndose en llamas. Que sexy.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Evans? - pregunto con voz ronca.

- ¡Suéltame, Black! - exclamo Lily, retorciendo su muñeca en la mano de Sirius, en un vago intento por zafarse.

Pero Sirius no la soltó, solo repitió su pregunta, esta vez en tono más fuerte:

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Evans?

- ¡Eh dicho que me sueltes! ¡Ahora mismo, suéltame!

La chica no hacía más que tirar y tirar de su mano, pero el ojigris parecía una estatua, fija en su lugar, y no se movía ni centímetro. Volvió a repetir, esta vez gritando:

- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

Tras esto, la pelirroja por fin desistió, y se quedo quieta para responder a la pregunta:

- ¿Mi problema? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?

- Si, Evans, eso dije…

- ¡Ahí esta! - bramo señalando a James - ¡Él! ¡Él es mi problema! ¡Él es la causa de _todos_ _mis problemas_!

Eso no le gusto a Sirius.

Aumento levemente la fuerza con la que agarraba la mano de Lily y ella aulló de dolor.

- No, Evans. James NO es tu problema, TÚ eres su problema. Y parece que te tomaste demasiado en serio tu papel, e incluso ahora que el no hace nada para que le jodas la vida, tu vienes a meterte donde no te llaman ¿verdad?

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡No pue…! ¡Ahhh! - Canuto volvió a apretar la muñeca de la chica, parando sus excusas.

- No me vengas con que "no puedo", porque alguien _debe_decirte la verdad. ¡Merlín! ¡Me eh pasado todos estos malditos años, viendo como mi maldito amigo, sufre por una maldita chica, que no vale la maldita pena!

Los bramidos del chico, poco a poco, iban despertando el interés de los alumnos y, aunque no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado, cada vez eran más los que los espiaban "disimuladamente" desde las estanterías.

- ¿Y sabes que, Evans? - continuo, Sirius - Me canse. En verdad, me canse. ¿Por qué ahora que James te dejo en paz (cosa que llevas pidiéndole desde que tengo memoria) no sigues su ejemplo y te alejas de una vez?

- ¡Que te importa! ¡Suéltame, suéltame…!

- ¡NO TE VOY A SOLTAR! - grito despacio y tan fuerte que James tuvo que taparse los oídos - Mira, quizá James sea demasiado caballeroso para hacerte algo, pero yo no. Si eres la perfecta prefecta que tú dices que eres ¿que no deberías andar repartiendo paz y esas cosas, y no golpeando a la gente sin razón?

- ¿¡Y qué hay de ti!? ¿¡Que no es eso lo que tú haces!?

- Pero yo no soy prefecto - se defendió, con una leve sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y todos estamos muy agradecidos de eso… ¡Ahhh!

- Calladita más bonita - le aconsejo - Yendo directo al punto: yo no tengo nada contra ti, Evans, o al menos no demasiado, así que solo te pido que te alejes. Ya no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como le pasas por encima a mi amigo. ¿Qué no le has hecho suficiente daño?

- ¡Hacerle daño! ¡Yo! - grito indignada - ¡_Él_ es quien me hace daño a mí! ¡Siempre ha sido así!

- No, Evans. _Tú_ te haces daño a ti misma. Te haces daño a ti, le haces daño a él, y me haces daño a mí. ¡Tú le haces daño a todo el mundo! ¿No te dabas cuenta?

- ¡Suficiente, Black!.. ¡Castigado!

- ¿Castigado? - pregunto, aparentemente divertido - ¿Y porque?

- ¡Yo que sé! ¡Por feo!

- ¿Yo? ¿Feo? - dijo, como si fuera la cosa más ilógica del mundo, que de hecho si lo era: si Sirius Black era feo, la pelirroja era rubia - Feo tu culo, Evans…Claro, si tuvieras.

Pequeñas risas les llegaron desde los que presenciaban la escena, incluso James se hubiera reído, si no fuera por la conmoción.

- Black, te juro que…

- No, no, no, pelirrojita - le interrumpió, acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia - No me vengas a jurar nada, no necesito tus promesas, solo recoge lo que te queda de dignidad y mueve tu feo culo hasta la salida ¿_Capisci_?

Sirius, por fin, soltó la mano de Lily, y ella por un instante lo miro con las venas de las sienes a punto de estallarle, para luego tomar su pergamino y salir a zancadas de la biblioteca, empujando a todo el que se aparecía en su camino.

La gente en las estanterías también desapareció.

Y solo quedaron Sirius y James.

Solos.

Durante toda la discusión entre Canuto y la pelirroja, James, no hizo más que mirarlos y contener la respiración, la cual ahora soltó en un solo suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer de vuelta a su silla.

Aún seguía embobado y le costaba procesar la idea de que Sirius hubiera llegado a ¿salvarlo?

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá debería decir algo:

- Gracias - levanto la vista hacia Sirius y descubrió que él lo estaba mirando.

- Bueno, para eso están los amigos ¿no? - dijo, antes de sentarse frente a Cornamenta, en la silla que antes estaba ocupada por Lily.

El momento había llegado… por muy dramático que suene.

Se miraron. Se miraron y todo a su alrededor dejo de existir. Los minutos pasaron y pasaron y ellos seguían mirándose, en completo silencio._Demasiado_silencio.

"Por Circe, esto no puede seguir así, ya es hora de que dejemos de ser tan ridículos y de complicarnos la existencia. ¡Ni que fuéramos mujeres, joder! Además, yo lo sé. Y él sabe, que yo lo sé. Y yo sé, que él sabe, que yo lo sé. Y él sabe, que yo sé, que él sabe, que yo lo sé. Así que solo resta ponerlo en palabras, YA", al llegar a esta conclusión, Sirius, decidió trasmitírsela a James.

Levanto una ceja, y el mensaje estuvo más que claro:

Era tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, una por una, hasta que pudieran llegar al resultado final, y fue James quien puso la primera carta, yendo quizá un "tantito" demasiado al punto.

- Me gusto besarte - pronuncio James sin más.

Sirius se sorprendió, (¿quién no se habría sorprendido?) sin embargo, respondió algo sin mayor sentido:

- Me gusto gritarle a Lily.

James arqueo una ceja. No es exactamente esa la respuesta que él esperaba y Sirius se dio cuenta al instante, como volviendo a la tierra.

- Oh…lo siento, creí que solo estábamos diciendo cosas que nos gustaban.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?", pensó James. Aun así, decidió seguirle el juego:

- Me gusta el puré.

- Me gusta el shampoo.

- Me gustan las ardillas.

- Me gusta el brócoli.

- Me gusta la lluvia.

- Me gustan los globos.

- Me gusta tu culo.

- ¿Qué? - se sobresalto Sirius.

- Nada…

Trato de no ruborizarse, pero aun así, noto como una sonrisa picara y… ¿feliz? se apoderaba de la cara de Canuto, logrando que se pusiera más nervioso.

- También me gusto - dijo el ojigris.

James no entendía a que se refería.

- ¿Eh?

- Besarte - aclaro, extendiendo su sonrisa - También me gusto.

"Uff", suspiro James para sus adentros, "Por poco creí que no me lo diría. Cabrón".

Distraído por su alivio, no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa. Había costado, pero al fin, Sirius le dio la respuesta que él deseaba, y eso, merecía una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que fue consumida al instante, cuando las dudas lo sacudieron. Acababa de darse cuenta de un par de detalles que hasta el momento le parecieron insignificantes, pero que, ahora que lo pensaba bien no eran taaaaan insignificantes, al menos para la gente…normal.

En cambio, para alguien como él, lo normal se había vuelto anormal, y lo anormal, normal. Pero, aun estando así las cosas, sus dudas (por muy tontas que fueran) requerían respuestas, y ya que no había nadie más cerca, tendría que conformarse con las respuestas de Sirius.

Que la sabiduría de Merlín lo ampare.

- Sirius…

- ¿Si?

- Somos amigos…- dijo vacilante.

- Somos amigos - repitió el ojigris, como agregándole verdad a su frase.

- Mejores amigos…

- Mejores amigos - repitió de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Por siempre…

- Por siempre - le aseguro en tono resuelto.

- Y ambos somos chicos…

- Que noticia, Cornamenta - respondió sarcásticamente esta vez.

- Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió.

En sí, no habían sido preguntas, pero igual habían sido respondidas, dándole a entender a James que Sirius pensaba lo mismo que él: nada de eso importaba. De modo que ya podían pasar a poner la siguiente carta, que esta vez fue puesta por Sirius:

- James…Me gustas desde cuarto año.

Ohh, por todos los…¿Desde cuarto año? ¿Tan despistado era?

- Yo…jamás lo hubiera imaginado, nunca me di cuenta - admitió un poco avergonzado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que, hasta el momento, no había notado - ¿Por eso odias a Lily?

- Por eso odio a Lily.

- Mmm, ya.

Sirius lo miro, un tanto ofendido, y un tanto decepcionado, en partes iguales.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada más?

- Perdón - dijo sinceramente, con un brillo especial en su mirada que hizo que a Sirius se le pasara todo el enojo - Es que, lo que iba a decir, no es exactamente lo que la otra persona quiere escuchar cuando te confiesa algo como eso…Al menos cuando hablamos de chicas.

- Pero yo no soy una chica. Dilo.

- Me gustas desde hace dos semanas.

- ¿Desde qué olvidaste a Lily? - pregunto, sorpresivamente feliz.

- Así es.

Tras haber aclarado esto, Cornamenta se inclino hacia delante en su silla, posando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Sirius hizo otro tanto y, como atraídas por imanes, sus manos derechas, pronto estaban unidas, descubriéndose la una a la otra.

Fue…extraño, diferente. En los seis años que tenían de conocerse se habían abrazado, toqueteado, pegado en lugares poco propicios, revolcado por el suelo… en fin, la forma en que juegan los muchachos como ellos. Incluso se habían besado el día anterior, pero nunca, NUNCA, se habían tomado de la mano.

Hasta ahora.

Sus dedos recorrían suavemente la mano del otro, familiarizándose con ella y causándoles cosquillas, mientras sus miradas no se separaban para nada. La mano de James estaba tibia y tenía aspecto de estarlo todo el tiempo, todo James tenía aspecto de estarlo y la sola idea de sentir de nuevo su calor hizo que a Sirius le dieran ganas lanzarse sobre la mesa y alcanzar a James, para fundirse con él en un abrazo.

Simplemente eso. Sentirlo suyo. Apretar su cuerpo contra el de él y aspirar su aroma.

Ganas no le faltaban, ni a James tampoco… pero, en ese momento, paso algo que hizo que Cornamenta se preguntara si es que no se había bañado bien esa mañana y por eso de pronto las molestas moscas se le aparecían sin cesar.

Esa fue la explicación más lógica que encontró el cerebro de James, cuando unas manos, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas color carmesí, aparecieron a ambos lados del cuello de Sirius, dando paso a unos delgados brazos que apretaron con fuerza los hombros del chico, abrazándolo por detrás.

Al mismo tiempo, una cabeza coronada por una mata de pelo rubia, se asomo por el hombro derecho de Canuto. Era Nicole, de Gryffindor, la actual conquista de Sirius.

- Hola, guapo - dijo la chica, mostrando su enorme sonrisa marca Colgate.

Perra.

Los chicos, al sentir la presencia de la rubia, separaron sus manos rápidamente y trataron de actuar con normalidad. Por suerte, ella no había notado nada.

- Hooola, Nicole - dijo Sirius, volviendo su cabeza para mirarla, muerto de nervios. Nada bueno podía salir de su llegada. Prueba de eso era el ceño fruncido de James.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, amor? Prometiste que me verías para almorzar.

- Si, si, claro. So…solo que se me presento algo y…

- Nada. No puedes dejarme plantada sin más - lo reprendió "dulcemente" acercando sus rostros hasta que sus narices se rozados -. Soy tu novia ¿lo olvidas?

"Ah, muy bonito", pensó James, "¿Ayer a esta misma hora nos estábamos besando y hoy ya se consiguió una novia? Deberían darle el premio al idiota del año, acaba de arrebatarle el puesto a Peter".

- No, no, claro que no lo olvide…- mentira, obvio que si lo había olvidado.

Sirius miro disimuladamente a James con el rabillo del ojo, sin separar su nariz de la de Nicole. Vio que el chico alzaba una ceja como diciéndole: _¿Novia?_, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza en actitud de decepción.

Canuto no pudo aguantarlo más, tenía que explicarse. De un empujón aparto a la chica, para poder tirarse sobre la mesa y hablarle de cerca a James.

- No fue mi culpa - le dijo bajito en tono de suplica, para que la rubia no los escuchara, pero James seguía mirándolo incrédulo - Vamos, Cornamenta, tu sabes que no me gusta tener novias. Simplemente salí con ella… ¿yo que se? Digamos que el sábado y de pronto me entero ayer en la tarde de que ella estuvo diciéndole a todo el colegio que somos novios ¡No eh tenido tiempo de hacer nada! - dijo todo esto muy rápido, mirando a James con ojos desorbitados - ¡No - Fue - Mi - Culpa!

- Te creo, Sirius - dijo con sinceridad - Pero eso no arregla nada.

- ¡Te juro que quiero terminar con ella! Pero no está nada fácil, no tienes idea de cómo es, ella…- no pudo terminar su frase, porque Nicole lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y tirado hacia atrás, parándolo a su lado.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la chica le paso los brazos por el cuello y atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso. Sirius se sorprendió sobre manera y no pudo hacer nada, solo quedarse inerte en su lugar y esperar a que ella se separara.

James se cruzo de brazos, viendo el "lindo espectáculo" que se desarrollaba frente a él, mientras unas curiosas ganas de usar el pelo de aquella chica como papel higiénico crecían en su interior.

Estaba besando a Sirius. Frente a él. Como si nada.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Cuando al fin la chica se separo, de un beso no correspondido, lo primero que Sirius hizo fue mirar a Cornamenta…y por lo visto aquella escenita no le había hecho mucha gracia.

"_¡No - Fue - Mi - Culpa!",_articulo Sirius sin emitir ningún sonido, dirigiéndose a James.

"_Eso - No - Arregla - Nada",_le respondió él.

- ¿Nos vamos, guapo? Me muero de hambre - intervino Nicole, tomando el labio inferior de Sirius entre sus dientes y mirándolo con expresión carnívora.

"Dudo que el hambre que tiene sea de comida"

- Pe…pero es que…yo…

- Me. Muero. De. Hambre - dijo despacio, como si eso resolviera el asunto, luego se volvió hacia James y agrego un - Adiós, Potter.

Sin esperar respuesta, la rubia ya estaba arrastrando a Canuto hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Antes de llegar, Sirius se volvió hacia James y lo miro con cara de "Ayúdame", a lo que él respondió sacándole el dedo del centro, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a la salida, y James de desapareció de la vista de Sirius, causándole un extraño vacio en el estomago.

Canuto, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por los pasillos, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, para ser exactos, en la biblioteca. ¿En verdad su amor platónico desde hacia como 3 años acababa de declarársele y él se encontraba ahí con una rubia cualquiera que no paraba de lamerlo en la esquina de un pasillo? ¿Solo porque la chica iba a hacer un "poquito" de berrinche cuando la mandara al diablo?

"Que bajo has caído, Sirius Black"

- Nicole…- la llamo fríamente, tomando una decisión.

- ¿Qué pasa, guapo? - pregunto inocentemente, alejándose un paso y dejando de repartir besos por su rostro.

Canuto la observo por un momento. La chica era bonita, tenía un rostro bonito, y como todas las veces que Sirius había hecho esto, se sintió culpable, al saber que en menos de un minuto ese lindo rostro estaría surcado se lagrimas.

Por su culpa.

Pero, ahora estaba convencido: esa sería la última vez. La última vez que presenciaría esa escena, la última vez que diría esas palabras y la última vez que causarían ese efecto. Porque, aunque nadie lo creyera, dolía. A Sirius le dolía, y saber que sería la última vez suponía cierto alivio para él.

Aquella era la última chica que sería botaba por Sirius Black.

Así que pronuncio las palabras mágicas:

- Tenemos que hablar.

Y eso fue todo. No se necesito ni media palabra más y el bello rostro de la rubia ya se había convertido en un río color negro, que emanaba de sus ojos, provocado por el maquillaje. Sirius la vio llorar, se quedo con ella hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer y luego se marcho.

En fin…lo que en tu vida no sirve, que no estorbe.

Y esa chica, lamentablemente estorbaba.


	3. Gran Lógica Aplastante

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaka. ¿Eso quien no lo sabe?

**Gran Lógica Aplastante**

Sirius "Gran Orgullo" Black no busco a James. Aunque en realidad no fue por su orgullo, que era muy grande por cierto.

Luego de terminar con Nicole, y esperar a que ella dejara de llorar, noto que ya eran las 2 de la tarde y que además se había perdido el almuerzo. Así que decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Cornamenta en la noche, cuando ya se le hubiera pasado un poquitititito el enojo. El resto de la tarde Sirius se la paso en las cocinas, donde almorzó, se atiborro de helado... y le pidió consejos románticos a los elfos domésticos.

Muy. Mala. Idea.

Quizás, desde el principio, debió mencionar que James no era una chica, si no un chico.

- ¡Cómprale flores!

- ¡Regálale aretes!

- ¡Escríbele un poema!

Claro, también debió haber mencionado que James NO era un elfo domestico.

- ¡Aféitale las orejas!

- ¡Masajéale la nariz!

- ¡Cómprale zapatos!

"Geniiiaaal, masajearle la nariz, gran idea ¿no? Seguro que así me perdonara". La sola idea de ir donde James y decirle: Oye, Cornamenta ¿puedo afeitarte las orejas?, hizo que Sirius llorara de la risa en el piso de las cocinas. Bueno, la idea de comprarle zapatos no estaba tan mal, pero aún así, sería raro.

Cuando por fin pudo aclararle a los elfos que James era un humano masculino, a estos, se les acabaron las opciones y se quedaron cayados... a excepción de Erwin, el elfo más pequeño de Hogwarts. Erwin era completamente negro y tenía unos gigantescos ojos también negros. Era el elfo favorito de los Merodeadores, quienes lo encontraban adorable, y además, Erwin, era una boca suelta, otra razón para amarlo:

- ¡Solo cógetelo y ya!

Instantes después, el pequeño Erwin, estaba metiendo una mano en la licuadora, y ya imaginaran como hubiera terminado todo si Sirius no hubiera estado ahí para evitar que se auto-castigara.

De modo que, a las 5 de la tarde cuando ya estaba cayendo el amanecer, Sirius salió de las cocinas dispuesto a no pedirle consejos a los elfos domésticos en lo que le restaba de existencia y pensando en que tan desesperado había estado como para hacerlo.

Al final solo se le había ocurrido una idea para que James lo perdonara y estaba bastante seguro de que no resultaría.

El soborno no funciona con James Potter. Pero al menos sirve de incentivo.

Sirius termino de subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, topándose con una escena sencillamente... esplendida.

Porque James Potter era esplendido y si a eso le sumamos que se encuentra sentado en el mini-sillón que queda pegado bajo la ventana, por la que se filtra la intensa luz del sol que ya se esconde tras los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, haciendo que la piel de James adquiera un brillo dorado... bueno, todo eso junto creaba un cuadro que deleitaba la vista.

Y para colmo, un suave viento arremolinaba el cabello de Cornamenta, de una forma que hizo que a Sirius se le llenara la boca de saliva. Saliva que tuvo que tragar justo cuando...

¡Flash!

La estupenda vista que tenía Canuto en ese momento, fue desaparecida, cuando una brillante luz blanca, le encandilo hasta las ideas.

- ¿Pero que mier...? - empezó, mirando hacia todos lados como una gallina ciega, pero luego se quedo callado cuando vio a Remus, cámara en mano, burlándose de su recién sacada foto.

- Valla, Sirius, que carita. Parece que viste un gran y delicioso sándwich de carne... - dijo lentamente con voz sugerente - si sabes a que me refiero ¿no?

Remus le guiño un ojo. Idiota.

Sirius se sintió enrojecer cuando noto que, por supuesto, a James no se le había escapado el comentario del licántropo y ahora observaba a Sirius con una ceja levantada y una sonrisita en los labios. Pero no duro mucho, y James no tardo en devolver su mirada al Mapa del Merodeador, que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

Al menos Peter estaba muy ocupado buscando vete-tu-a-saber en su baúl y no se dio cuenta de nada comprometedor. Con Remus era otra cosa, él, como siempre, era la Caja de Secretos de Sirius (o por lo menos los que James no sabía).

Pero, si James aún no hubiera sabido nada y todo siguiera como hace tres días, Sirius hubiera cogido la muy jodida cámara, que Lunático había comprado hace unas semanas y a la cual no soltaba desde entonces, y la hubiera arrojado por el inodoro de Filch, hacia el infinito y más allá.

Tarde o temprano, esa cámara caería. Sirius dio un par de pasos para terminar de entrar en la habitación, siendo totalmente ignorado por todos. Pero no por mucho tiempo, claro.

- Hola - dijo en general, pero aún mirando a James.

- Hola - respondieron distraídos los dos merodeadores de pelo claro. James lo ignoro - ¿Dónde estabas? - agrego Remus.

- En las cocinas…y traje galletas hechas por Erwin - anuncio. Ante esto, Remus y Peter, por fin le prestaron atención, levantando la mirada con expresión de felinos hambrientos, mientras que James solo apretó la mandíbula. - Traje saladas…- dicho esto le lanzo una bolsa de papel marrón llena de galletas a Peter, quien la atrapo en vuelo, la abrió y empezó a olerlas con adoración - de chocolate…- le lanzo una bolsa igual a Remus quien repitió el acto de Peter - y de nuez…

Esa última, era la bolsa de James, sus galletas favoritas, de modo que se la extendió y espero a que Cornamenta se levantara y fuera por ellas. Pero no, eso no paso.

- De nuez - repitió, como si no hubiera quedado claro.

James no se movió. Sirius bufo.

Decidido, camino hasta donde estaba James, y poniendo las galletas frente a su cara, empezó a balancearlas de un lado para otro, como si fuera un reloj para practicar hipnosis.

- De nuez... - susurro con voz insinuante, pero como el chico seguía ignorando su ofrenda de paz, decidió agregar algo más - y vienen con una disculpa.

James le arrebato la bolsa.

- Acepto las galletas - dijo, luego se metió una a la boca y empezó a mordisquearla mientras hablaba - Pebo, ba difculpa puebes meteftela ente el... - Cornamenta se atraganto - ¡Cof, cof, aggg..! ¡Estas no son de nuez!

- ¡Arff, cafgg..! ¡Estas no son saladas!

- Ushhh... Ni estas de chocolate.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Perdón por confundir las bolsas! - grito Sirius, alzando sus manos.

Bufido general. Acto seguido, James le lanzó su bolsa a Peter, Peter se la lanzo a Remus y Remus se la lanzo a James. Todos contentos.

Al ver que James no pensaba agregar nada más, Sirius decidió poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan maestro. De camino al dormitorio, el ojigris, pensó en al menos unas 5 técnicas para disculparse con James, pero, al no saber cuál resultaría, iba a probar con todas hasta que alguna funcionara. Así que...

**Disculpa #1: Inocencia.**

Sirius entrelazo sus manos por detrás y empezó a balancearse solo un poco sobre sus pies, para parecer inquieto.

- Entonces... - vaciló, esbozando su mejor sonrisa - ¿Me perdonas?

Cornamenta lo barrio con la mirada, mientras comía sus galletas, examinando su acto. Pero no lo convenció.

- No.

**Disculpa #2: Seducción.**

Sirius se puso en cuclillas frente a James y extendió una mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, al tiempo que observaba su boca con deseo y se relamía los labios.

- ¿Me perdonas? - susurró con voz ronca.

Pudo ver que James cedía. Pudo ver como se mordía el labio inferior y como las ganas de saltarle encima le brillaban en los ojos... Pero en el último momento se contuvo y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Autocontrol, James, autocontrol.

- No.

**Disculpa #3: Suplica.**

Sirius se arrodillo y junto las palmas de sus manos, poniendo una jodidamente irresistible cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Me perdonas?

James lo miro con ternura, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha y sonriendo tontamente. Pero al segundo siguiente, como si hubieran apretado un interruptor, regreso la cabeza a su lugar y lo observo con los labios fruncidos.

- No.

**Disculpa #4: Derrota.**

Sirius cayó sentado en el piso, en un gesto de frustración, y suspiro amargamente.

- ¿Me perdonas? - dijo con voz cansada, levantando apenas sus brazos, para luego dejarlos inertes en el suelo.

James se acaricio la barbilla con una mano, calibrando sus opciones. Que, al parecer, no eran muy variadas.

- No.

**Disculpa #5: Berrinche.**

Sirius se acostó completamente y empezó a golpear el suelo con manos y pies, al tiempo que gritaba desesperado:

- ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¿Me perdonas? - agregó, levantando un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Cornamenta.

James lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- No.

Ok. Se le acabaron las disculpas. ¿Y ahora... qué?

¡Flash!

La potente luz de la cámara de Remus encandilo a Sirius, por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de hora, al darle de lleno en la cara. Parpadeo, tratando de quitarle lo brillante al mundo, y miro al licántropo con furia.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Te ves muy gracioso cuando te rindes, deberías hacerlo más seguido! - se río Remus, mirando la recién sacada foto de Sirius - Por cierto... - dijo cuando recupero la compostura - ¿Porqué le estas pidiendo perdón? - cuestiono, dejando la foto a un lado y tomando una toalla para ir a darse una ducha.

- Tú no tienes por qué saberlo todo - le dijo, desparramando acido en cada silaba - Además, yo no soy un cochino mono del zoológico para que me andes tomando fotos y...

- Sonríe monito - ¡Flash! - También cuando te molestas te ves gracioso. Genial.

- Muérdeme el culo... sabelotodo - le soltó fríamente. Grave error.

- Idiota - fue todo lo que dijo Lunático con cara de pocos amigos, para luego caminar con paso firme hacia la puerta del baño.

- ¡No, no, espera! - suplico Sirius, quedando de panza en el suelo y estirando teatralmente una mano hacia él - ¡No quise decir eso! ¿Me perdonas?

-No - respondió, tirando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

"Genial. Sencillamente genial. Ahora solo me queda..."

-¡Peter! - exclamó, levantándose de golpe y llendo donde su amigo - Tú si me quieres ¿verdad? - preguntó esperanzado.

- A las galletas les faltaba sal - le entrego el paquete a medio comer - eso es imperdonable - paso de largo a Sirius y fue hacia su cama.

- ¿Y por qué es mi culpa? - ofendido se volvió hacia Colagusano - ¡Las hizo Erwin, no yo!

-¿¡Y encima te atreves a culpar a Erwin!? Me decepcionas Canuto...

James se reía disimuladamente desde el mini-sillón junto a la ventana.

-¿Y ahora te ríes de mí? - Sirius puso cara de estar sufriendo -¿Te ríes de mi desgracia?

-Sí - cuanta honestidad.

-¡Valla! ¡Un "sí"! Ya te empezabas a parecer a Evans con tantos "no".

Una galleta de nuez colisiono contra la cabeza de Sirius.

-¡Deja de hablar sobre ella, joder!

Canuto, en lugar de enfadarse, le envió una sonrisa de esas que te dejan caliente. James desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Satisfecho, el ojigris, le dio la espalda y se empezó a quitar la camisa. Después de todo lo sucedido, la idea de Erwin, ya no parecía tan descabellada. Lo que debía hacer fue llegar al cuarto, repartir las galletas y cogerse a James. Hubiera sido un gran plan si no fuera porque: a) Él no deseaba solo follarse a Cornamenta, y b) Eso calificaba como violación. Y definitivamente Sirius no quería ser enviado a una cárcel muggle por violador. Seguro que la comida era malísima.

- Oye, Sirius, - lo llamó Peter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - oí que terminaste con Nicole ¿es cierto?

- ¿Cómo? Ah... sí, es cierto - respondió distraído.

Como movida por un resorte, la cabeza de James, se levanto hacia Sirius y lo miro fijamente. ¿Sería en serio que..?

- Pero, ¿por qué? - continuo Colagusano - Ella no está nada mal. Esta muy bien de hecho.

- Colagusano, para ti todas las chicas están muy bien, y además... ella era algo... inoportuna - aseguró, aún de espaldas a ellos, por lo que no vio la cara de autosuficiencia de James.

- Como sea. De todos modos, si yo fuera tú...

- Que ya quisieras serlo.

- ...me andaría con cuidado. - le ignoro Peter como todo un campeón - Porque al parecer hasta las bragas de Minnie estaban enteradas de su relación y no le sentó nada bien que la cortaras después de 24 horas de feliz noviazgo...

- De hecho, fueron 19 horas exactas - dijo un Remus recién salido de la ducha secándose el cabello.

- ...además - continuo malhumorado - ella hablo conmigo hoy y me dijo que te advirtiera que está muy segura de que la dejaste por otra chica y que, en cuánto supiera quién es esa chica, ella... emm... ella... - titubeo tratando de recordar - ¡Ah! Dijo que le arrancaría todos los pelos de la cabeza y luego se los cosería en las piernas formando un bordado que dijera: Me pudro en el espermatozoide que te formo - término de recitar Colagusano a toda velocidad sonriendo pasivamente.

Los demás chicos lo observaron como si acabara de decir que quería ser una estrella porno cuando fuera grande.

- Hey, no me miren así. Nicole es la de la mente torcida, vallan a pedirle lecciones de bordado a ella.

...

- Ajá - concedió Canuto tras el silencio - Bueno, yo no me preocuparía mucho por ello, ya que tal chica no existe - declaro mirando significativamente a James.

- Lo imagine. Pero seguro que dentro de un par de días existirá y cuando eso pase será mejor que le aconsejes dejar las faldas de por vida y raparse la cabeza. Solo por si acaso.

Sin más banalidades, Peter tomo su toalla de baño y se interno en este hasta nuevo aviso.

El ambiente se volvió algo pesado y solo el ruido de la ducha rompía el silencio. James se removió incomodo en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer, se levanto para dirigirse a su cama y se quedo ahí, sentado, respirando.

Por su parte, Remus, al comprender que él era el tercer pan del sándwich (ósea que estaba de sobra), se dio media vuelta para ir donde el viento lo llevase. No sin antes señalar disimuladamente a James y guiñarle un ojo a Sirius, por supuesto.

Apenas estuvieron solos Cornamenta fue el primero en hablar:

- ¿Es verdad? - pregunto con timidez - ¿Terminaste con ella?

- Pues, claro. Apenas salimos de la biblioteca - le aseguro Sirius caminando hasta quedar parado frente a él.

James lo miro de una forma que no supo descifrar.

- Sirius...

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera reaccionar, James, ya lo había tomado de la camisa del pijama y lo había sentado a su lado, para luego acercarse torturosamente lento hacia su boca.

Sirius no salía de su asombro. Si bien ya se habían besado (y para él fue como estar en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte) había sido por accidente, en cambio, ahora, James estaba a punto de hacerlo con toda la intención del mundo. Simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Incluso para ser un sueño sería demasiado bueno.

Cuando ya los labios de James acariciaban los suyos, Sirius, pudo notar con el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de la puerta del baño. Oh, la gran mierda.

Con los reflejos dignos del gran jugador de quidditch que era, Canuto, con una mano tomo a James por el hombro y con la otra por la rodilla, fuertemente lo empujo hacia atrás logrando que el chico diera una vuelta sobre la cama y finalmente cayera de esta.

- ¿¡Pero qué coño te...!?

Justo en ese momento Peter salió por completo del baño y su pregunta quedó contestada.

Ambos esbosaron idénticas sonrisas nerviosas y Colagusano los miro confundido.

- James, ¿porqué estás sentado en el suelo?

- ¿Y tú... porqué estás parado en el suelo?

Al parecer acababa de hacerle la pregunta más significativa de su vida, una de esas que te crean una duda existencial.

- Yo... - titubeo mirando el piso bajo sus pies - no lo se... es que... esto, pues... es... lo que... no me... mamá y... en la... (¿?)

Colagusano, tras terminar de decir... lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, se metió bajo sus sabanas y no se volvió a saber de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

- Uff - suspiro Sirius - Por poco y nos encuentra besándonos. Hubiéramos tenido que explicarle de donde vienen los bebés y todo el rollo...

- E-espera, ¿quien d-dijo que iba a b-besarte? - tartamudeo rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo si no? ¿Revisando si tengo piojos en las cejas?

- Sip... justo eso.

James pasó frente a él y camino hasta quedar frente a la cama de Remus, dándole la espalda.

- Pues, que bueno que no fueras a besarme... - Cornamenta se dio vuelta ofendido, encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Sirius - porque así puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

La expresión confundida del muchacho se transformo en una de asombro cuando Canuto se abalanzo contra él, tirándolo sobre la cama y tomando una de sus muñecas con cada mano. Se coloco a horcajadas sobre el inmovilizado James y le regalo su más depravada sonrisa.

James sencillamente estaba para comérselo. Y eso es justo lo que planeaba hacer.

Sirius se inclino un poco y, de forma juguetona, lamió la mandíbula del chico bajo él, sacándole un suspiro. Enseguida siguió con su mejilla, la cual también mordía levemente, antes de pasar a lamer la comisura de sus labios. James respiraba agitadamente sintiendo el aliento de Sirius en su cara, mientras que este parecía un niño saboreando su helado favorito.

Canuto se separo por un momento de James, para observarlo desde arriba. Boca entreabierta, ropa desarreglada, cara sonrojada... Sip, sin duda sería una gran imagen para una propaganda de helado. Algo así como: ¡ChocolisíosoMan! ¡Disfruten del "cono", es la mejor parte!

Tras eso Sirius volvió a inclinarse sobre él, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo. Pero entonces...

Como si esto se tratara de una predecible novela muggle, James vio a sus espaldas (de modo que lo vio todo de cabeza) el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Con eso apenas le dio tiempo de tomar a Sirius por las caderas y lanzarlo por encima de él.

- ¡Aaahhh! - exclamó Canuto mientras sobrevolaba la cama muy al estilo Súper Man y luego caía desparramado en el suelo.

Rápidamente James se sentó en flor de loto y en medio de todo Lunático entro al cuarto.

- Oye, Cornamenta, ¿me prestas la capa de invisibilidad? Necesito ir a... - se calló de pronto al ver a Sirius boca abajo en el suelo deseando levantarse y matarlo - ... la biblioteca... ¿Estás buscando algo, Canuto?- se burlo el castaño.

El aludido levanto su cabeza solo la suficiente para mirarlo con odio.

- Sí. Mi paciencia - y de nuevo tiro la cara contra el suelo.

Remus miro interrogativamente a James, pero él solo sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro, Lunático, puedes llevártela. Está bajo mi cama.

- Gracias - Remus busco la capa donde le indico, se despidió con un gesto y salió del cuarto.

James se puso en pie y tomo a Sirius por las axilas, ayudándolo a pararse. Luego lo abrazo y ambos se tambalearon un poco.

- Bueno, Señor Paciencia - dijo sonriente - ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? Apuesto a que se perdió en tus pantalones... - James apretó a Sirius contra sí, pero este lo detuvo, alejándose un poco pero sin llegar a soltarse.

- James, espera... - de pronto Canuto parecía muy serio y algo deprimido. James no entendía el porqué.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

- Digamos que el golpe contra el suelo me aclaro las ideas - Sirius sonrío levemente - James... sé que dijiste que te gusto...

- Y me gustas.

- ... pero siempre has estado enamorado de Evans. Uno no se olvida de una persona y se enamora de otra de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque así no funcionan las cosas - replico exasperado.

Sirius se separo por completo y empezó a caminar por la habitación cogiendo cosas y tirándolas sin ninguna razón en particular.

- Funciona para mí - dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

- Créeme, James. No - es - así - tomó una almohada y la lanzó contra la pared, luego se volvió para mirarlo - Pero la cuestión es que... No quiero ser el reemplazo de Lily, por...

- ¡No lo eres!

- Porque - continuo - eso es lo que todas las chicas con las que he salido estos años han sido para mí: ellas han sido tu reemplazo - se dio vuelta y empezó a lanzar unos calcetines contra la ventana - Así que sé lo que siente y creo que eso es lo que tú estás tratando de hacer.

James camino hasta posarse frente a él.

- Eso no es cierto, Sirius - un calcetín choco contra él - ¡Hey!

- Estás frente a mí objetivo - se excuso.

- Canuto, es en serio. Si yo quisiera buscar a alguien para usarlo de distracción ¿crees que te elegiría a ti?

- ¡Dices que no sirvo ni de distracción! - gruño, lanzándole otro calcetín.

- ¡No estoy diciendo eso! Digo que no te elegiría sabiendo lo mucho que pongo en juego. Nuestra amistad y todo lo demás.

- Bueno, pero eso no quita que...

- ¿Por qué no solo dejas todo el asunto de Lily atrás?

Y Sirius estalló:

- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¿¡Como puedo dejar todo eso atrás si he vivido estos últimos años totalmente enamorado de ti y oyendo como casi literalmente le haces un puto altar en el cielo a la zorra, estúpida, malnacida, perra... - fue enumerando Sirius mientras lanzaba una prenda de Peter al tiempo de cada insulto - mierdosa, puta, asquerosa, imbécil, prostituta, chupamedias, cabrona, hija de...

**5 minutos después...**

- ... ignorante de Evans!? Dime, James, ¿como quieres que olvide eso? Si llegue al punto de no saber con quién estaba más furioso, si con Lily por tenerte en la palma de la mano y no darse cuenta de lo que se perdía, o contigo por no entender que no valía la pena... ¡O incluso conmigo, por seguir a tu lado como el gran masoquista que soy!

Sirius abrió el armario y se puso a buscar ahí más cosas que pudiera lanzar.

James no respondió. En ese momento se sentía como la más desagradable basura. Por un segundo se imagino a sí mismo, de nuevo loco de amor por Lily, y teniendo que escucharla parlotear día y noche sobre el gran hombre de su vida que, claramente, no era él. De solo pensarlo la vida se le antojo como un largo y desolado infierno. James sencillamente no podría soportarlo.

Pero Sirius lo había hecho, y ahí seguía, a su lado.

- Canuto... - la verdad no sabía que decir.

Sirius pasó frente a él y empezó a patear las almohadas que estaban tiradas en el piso.

- Este bien, Cornamenta. Todo pasó hace mucho tiempo y finalmente me acostumbre. Nunca pude olvidarte, pero me hice a la idea de vivir con ello, porque ya era demasiado tarde - el ojigris suspiro y se sentó en el suelo.

James, para poder verlo, tuvo que subirse de rodillas en la cama de Remus ya que esta se interponía entre ellos.

- No entiendo a que te refieres - admitió un poco sobrecogido. No recordaba la última vez que ellos habían charlado tan seriamente.

- Fue en primer año, James. En primer año nos conocimos, en primer año nos hicimos amigos y en primer año te enamoraste de Lily. Pero, como ya te dije, no fue hasta tres años después que logre aceptar lo mucho que te quiero. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la verdad más desastrosa de mi vida... claro, después de la vez que trate de darme en adopción y me dijeron que necesitaba permiso de mis padres... - explico con tono dramático.

Dejando pasar el último comentario James preguntó:

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad?

Sirius lo miro profundamente y en seguida se levanto y se subió a la cama de rodillas frente a él. Se acerco tanto a James que sus alientos chocaban.

- Que te había perdido, cuando aún ni sabía que quería tenerte.

Eso le pegó en el alma. Le llegó directo al corazón y le revolvió todo por dentro. Para aligerar el ambiente sonrío y, tomando a Sirius por los hombros, lo tiro sobre la cama, para luego colocarse encima de él.

- ¿Que no dicen que todo lo que pierdes siempre vuelve a ti? (N/A: I love you, Luna! XD)

- No te me pongas filosófico, estoy tratando de plantear un punto - lo regaño divertido.

- Pues tú no te me pongas serio, porque no engañas a nadie.

Canuto río y en un segundo ya estaba rodando en la cama, dejando a James debajo de él. Se sentó sobre la pelvis James y desde ahí lo observo.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de Cornamenta, acariciando su cabello. De ahí siguieron a sus mejillas y a su cuello, disfrutando de su tacto. No tardo en pasar a su pecho deslizando sus manos lentamente hasta su estomago, logrando que James se estremeciera.

Nadie jamás podría imaginar lo mucho que había deseado poder tocarlo de aquella manera. Así que lo resumió todo en una frase:

- Tú siempre fuiste lo que yo nunca podría tener - así de simple.

- Peeeeero, ahora me tienes, solo para tí y no hay devoluciones.

Sirius le dedico una sonrisa que encandilaría a la cámara de Remus, pero luego cambio de opinión y se puso en pie, cruzándose se brazos.

- Apuesto a que eso se lo dijiste a Evans.

"Será testarudo el cabrón..."

- Siriiiuuuus, olvídate de ella. Ya. No existió. Fin. Se acabó. Hasta nunca - se levanto para estar a la misma altura - ¿Tan difícil es?

- Pues después de que pasaras seis años hablando sobre Lily me la metiste hasta la garganta. Por lo que sí, es un poco difícil.

- Hasta la garganta ¿eh? - dijo mojándose los labios - Bueno, si quieres te la saco. Requerirá respiración lengua a lengua.

Sirius se quedo callado por aproximadamente 4 segundos antes de comenzar a darle puñetazos amistosos en el estomago mientras decía:

- ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente adorable!

Cornamenta solo se reía y trataba de esquivar los golpes, que finalmente terminaron cuando Sirius se aburrió y volvió a la cama sentándose en flor de loto y de brazos cruzados, como el niño malcriado que era.

- ¿No ves que estoy tratando de enfurruñarme?

James le mandó una mirada burlesca.

- No puedes enfurruñarte conmigo. Me amas. - una almohada voló directo a la cara de James - Oye, ¿cuántas cosas más me lanzaras hoy? Ya llevas una galleta, un calcetín, una almohada... - otra almohada voló directo a la cara de James - ... dos almohadas - se corrigió echándose frente a Sirius en la cama.

- Te lo mereces por andar repartiendo falsas esperanzas...

Cornamenta rodó los ojos.

- No son falsas - replico acercándose más a Sirius hasta que sus frentes chocaron - No quiero a Lily. Si de repente ella me quisiera yo la rechazaría. Te quiero a ti. Solo a ti.

El ojigris, mostrando sus arraigados dotes de testarudez, lo tomo por hombros y lo alejo.

- Ajá, claro Cornamenta, y las gemas de los anillos de Dumby en realidad son avichuelas mágicas que te transportan a un mundo gobernado por caramelos de limón ¿verdad que sí? - Ahh, Sirius, fuente inagotable de sarcasmo en el mundo - Pero, ya en serio James, ¿como es qué estás tan seguro? Adelante, dime cuál es esa gran lógica aplastante que encontró tu cerebro.

Tras rodar los ojos (de nuevo) James le respondió:

- Lo haría, pero me dijiste que no me pusiera filosófico.

- Es que el papel no te queda... Oh. Espera. Tengo una idea - Sirius se levanto y fue hacia su mesita de noche. Cuando volvió James vio que traía...

- ¿Mis viejos lentes? - dijo examinándolos. Hace tiempo que los había cambiado por unos nuevos que ahora solo utilizaba para leer y creyó que esos ya estaban pudriéndose en la basura - ¿Los guardaste? - preguntó extrañado por ese gesto de su parte.

- Pues claro, ese era mi plan B: si algún día te casabas con Lily yo podía buscarme un moreno como tú y regalarle estos lentes. Sería casi como tenerte.

- Casi - reitero el susodicho colocándose los redondos lentes - ¿Y qué tal? ¿Me veo filosófico?

- No, pero es lo que hay - río Sirius levantando una mano para acomodarle el puente de los lentes.

- Genial, entonces... terminemos con esta lata: La cosa es que, como has de recordar, todo el putisímo mundo vivía diciéndome que lo yo sentía por Lily era una simple obsesión, similar a la que siente un niño por un juguete que sus padres no le quieren comprar, el niño insiste e insiste hasta que lo consigue y luego finalmente se olvida del juguete - explico con seriedad y haciendo exagerados ademanes que le hacían gracia a Canuto - Bueno, pues el caso es que me puse a pensar en qué pasaría si Evans se daba un buen golpe en la cabeza, se le revolvieran las neuronas, finalmente me hiciera caso, fuéramos una pareja y bla, bla, bla... y pues me di cuenta de que no me gustaba la idea, se me antojaba muy ilógico y... aburrido. El que saliera conmigo no significaba que fuera a cambiar y además ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Todos tenían razón: ella era solo una obsesión. Supongo que la buscaba para probarme algo a mi mismo o por orgullo... pero creo que la mayor razón fue la inmadurez...

- ¿Estás diciendo que ya maduraste? - cuestiono inclinando la cabeza como un perrito.

- NO... Bueno, al menos en este asunto, sí... ¿Lo que es la vida, no? Así que mi gran lógica aplastante es que, con la "madurez", - trazo las comillas con sus dedos - vino el reconocimiento de los verdaderos sentimientos y la vieja obsesión infantil se fue. Y ese es mi diagnostico, Dr. Black - finalizo su discurso quitándose los lentes - Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció mi lógica? - sonrío de forma ladina.

- Aplastante - susurro con voz ronca, antes de tomar el rostro de James con ambas manos y devorar cada rincón de su boca en un demandante beso.

Al principio James, aturdido por la sorpresa, solo fue capaz de gemir y suspirar contra los sabrosos labios de Sirius, pero en seguida se recupero y atrajo al ojigris por la cintura, al tiempo que tomaba el control del beso. Sirius jadeo. Sin rodeos pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y tiro de él hacia abajo, logrando que ambos quedaran acostados en la cama, con Cornamenta encima de Canuto.

Al otro lado de la habitación y, cómo no, rompiendo la magia del momento, estaba cierto animago roncando. Damas y caballeros: Peter Pettigrew, sobrando desde tiempos inmemorables.

Después de ese momento, el espacio y el tiempo, desaparecieron de sus jóvenes mentes que se dedicaron a cosas de mayor importancia vital. Ósea, revolcarse por cada centímetro de la cama mientras se babeaban el uno al otro, digo... mientras se besaban amorosa y castamente.

¿A quién quiero engañar? La verdad es que ellos se estaban besuqueando rudamente, sin piedad y sin decencia, como el par de adolescentes hormonados que eran. Fue un milagro que no rompieran la cama y eso que solo se estaban besando.

Al cabo de unas tres horas la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro Remus Lupin, cargando varias botellas en sus brazos. Sirius y James ni tan siquiera lo notaron, mientras que Lunático levanto una ceja viendo como Canuto tiraba a James en la cama y empezaba a besarle el cuello, haciéndolo gemir.

Ya que la pareja se encontraba en la cama de Remus, este se dirigió a la de Sirius y ahí dejo desparramadas las botellas. El ruido del vidrio al chocarse llamó la atención del par de animagos. Ambos se separaron y se volvieron hacia Remus, James de inmediato se puso pálido, pero Sirius ni se inmuto.

- Por Circe, chicos, yo creí que a esta hora ya habrían terminado de hacer sus cosas.

James se puso verde. Sirius lo miro preocupado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Cornamenta?

James lo miro, luego miro a Remus, volvió a mirar a Sirius, señalo a Remus, abrió la boca, la cerro, la abrió, la cerro y bajo la mano.

- Tranquilo James - dijo Sirius sonriente - Él lo sabe todo. Se lo conté... creo que cuando estábamos en quinto año. Sentía que si no hablaba con alguien estallaría.

- ¿Lo sabes desde entonces? - le pregunto a Remus, cuando recupero el habla.

Lunático asintió.

- Ah. Bueno... Me siento tonto... - confeso levantándose, para luego llevarse una mano a la barbilla - ... y me duele la boca. ¿Como por cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos?

- No lo sé. Pensé que ya había amanecido y todo... A mi también me duele - Sirius se masajeo la mandíbula.

- Eso, mis estimados amigos, es por hacer ejercicio sin calentar. - explico Remus yendo hacia donde estaban las botellas - Peeeero, yo tengo la solución - y levanto un par de botellas que resultaron ser de...

- ¿Whisky de fuego? ¿Esa es la solución? - cuestiono James.

- Por supuesto, Cornamenta. - dijo Sirius emocionado de repente y arrebatándole una botella a Remus - Esta es la solución para todos los males merodeadescos.

- Junto con el chocolate, claro. - aclaró Remus sacando de su escritorio una bolsa de chocolates con licor.

Cornamenta se resigno, aunque en realidad en ningún momento tuvo intención alguna de pararles, ese era el deber de Remus. Aunque esta vez había sido el mismo Remus quién empezó todo y eso no le daba buena espina a James. Sin embargo, no se iba a detener a preguntarle el porqué. Remus tenía sus razones, siempre las tenía.

- Pues, entonces... - dijo James tomando otra botella de whisky y levantándola - ... propongo en brindis. Por Sirius.

- Por James - le siguió el ojigris levantando su botella y sonriendo.

- ¡Por el chocolate!

- ¡SALUD!

Todos dirigieron la respectiva botella a su boca y tomaron hasta el fondo. Pararon para respirar y siguieron tomando, hasta que no quedo ni una gota en la botella.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que Sirius y James estaban muy, muy mareados y muy felices por estarlo. De repente todo era muy brillante y muy chistoso. Y es que, una botella de dos litros, era suficiente para emborrachar a sus jóvenes cuerpos. Aunque, claramente, eso no significaba que no pudieran tomar más.

Pero eso no importo demasiado, porque de todos modos, cuando Sirius tomó entre sus manos la que sería su segunda ronda de whisky de fuego y luego volteo su mirada hasta el comestible y jugoso James Potter frente a él, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue exactamente lo primero que hizo: tirarle todo el contenido de la botella encima.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Cierren la ducha! - gritó el chico totalmente empapado y sacudiendo su cabello.

Al segundo siguiente, Sirius ya estaba sobre él, lamiéndole todo el líquido de la cara, el cuello y los hombros. James se dejo hacer, totalmente extasiado, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, dejando a Sirius igualmente embarrado de whisky. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que estaban rodando por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Por otro lado, Remus, a quién (debido a su condición) una botella llena no le hacía ni cosquillas, se tomó una segunda y una tercera. Al final termino con cinco botellas él solito y fue entonces cuando su conciencia y dignidad se dio por pérdida.

Finalmente, la madrugada del domingo 8 de diciembre, a las 3:30 a.m, este es el escenario que se vivía en el cuarto de los estudiantes de sétimo año de Gryffindor:

Desparramado, en una cama al fondo de la habitación, se encontraba Remus Lupin, borracho como nunca antes en su vida. Había al menos tres botellas de licor tiradas al pie de la cama, además de la que él abrazaba contra su pecho y otra que mantenía en alto con su brazo derecho extendido.

En esas condiciones, Lunático entonaba una agradable melodía, acompañada por hipidos.

- _Escucha hermano la ¡hip! canción de la alegría, ¡hip!, el canto alegre del, ¡hip!, que espera un nuevo día, ¡hip!.._

El que la melodía fuera agradable no significaba que su voz también lo fuera.

Por suerte, al otro lado de la estancia y también tirados en una cama (con ropa, debo aclarar), estaban los tortolos, un tantito menos jodidos que él y siguiéndole en la canción:

- _Ven canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo sooooooool..._

Lamentablemente, sus voces tampoco entraban en el margen de lo soportable, la verdad, ni siquiera se entendían.

- _... so-so-solo efxiste ta triftezaaa y el banto amargo d-de ba solebab competa..._

Pero, eso sí, lo hacían con sentimiento... Quizás con demasiado sentimiento, ya que, llegado el final de la canción, estaban llorando más que cantando, ambos parados sobre la cama y abrazados fuertemente.

-_... eeen q-que los h-hombres, snif, v-volveraaan a ssser h-hermanos, snif..._

Y por supuesto, el estupendo final, para cuando las lágrimas ya se habían convertido en carcajadas y los tres merodeadores estaban tomados de las manos, a modo de ronda, dando vueltas sin parar en el centro de la habitación. Y berreando un poquito más alto de lo recomendable, por cierto.

-_¡Si es que no encuentras la alegría aquí en la tierra, búscala hermano más allá de las estreeeellaaaaaaas!_

Y se cierra el telón. Tras la última estrofa, nuestros tres santos muchachos, cayeron rendidos al suelo, roncando como bebés.

Para ellos, ese era uno de esos momentos en los que no vales nada. Ni medio knut.

**Reviews?**


	4. Una Revolución Gay

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaka. ¿Eso quien no lo sabe?

**Una Revolución Gay**

La mañana del 8 de diciembre, Peter Pettigrew, se levanto temprano... Y no, no lo miren de esa manera, que él más sorprendido de todos era él.

Este hecho era extraño por un par de motivos: en primer lugar, Peter, se ponía como un escorbuto rabioso cuando tratan de sacarlo de la cama, lo cual no es bonito de ver; y en segundo lugar, era domingo.

¿Quién, coño, se levanta temprano los domingos?

De hecho, la respuesta era sencilla: Remus.

Remus se levanta temprano los domingos y la razón por la que Peter cree que, está vez, fue él quien lo hizo, es que, justo en la cama al lado de la suya, el cuerpo de Remus Lupin sube y baja acorde a la compasada respiración de quién se encuentra profundamente dormido.

Así que, por conclusión, se saca que no deben de ser ni pasadas las seis de mañana. Eso sigue sin explicar el porqué de que Peter se levantara tan temprano pero, ¿para qué forzar tanto el cerebro a esas horas de la mañana? Feliz con su "brillante" teoría, el chico regordete, se sentó en su cama y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, para desesperarse un poco. Luego, con afán de comprobar su hipótesis, se fijo en su reloj de pulsera.

**"11:25 a.m"**

Después de ver la hora Peter bostezo y se rasco la cabeza despreocupadamente, pensando en que comería de desayuno... Segundos más tarde la bombilla se le encendió, y es entonces cuando, a la velocidad de la luz, volvió a levantar el dorso de su mano derecha y miro el reloj con ojos desorbitados.

**"11:26 a.m"**

Peter saltó de la cama. _Literalmente _saltó de la cama, así como si de pronto una serpiente venenosa le estuviera subiendo por la espalda. Se coloco en una posición tipo guerrero ninja y observo el cuarto con mirada de desquiciado, aún enfundado en su pijama de patitos.

Algo muy, muy, MUY, raro estaba sucediendo ahí. Sin embargo no se puso a gritar (aún no era el momento), si no que, como buen ratoncito sigiloso, adopto actitud de Sherlock Holmes y empezó a merodear por la estancia, buscando pistas que lo ayudaran a resolver el misterio.

Y esto, es eso lo que encontró:

La luz del sol de mediodía entra por la ventana: Extraño.

Remus continúa durmiendo en su cama: Extraño.

Hay botellas de whisky de fuego tiradas en el piso: Normal.

La cama de James está vacía: Extraño.

Solo le quedaba un lugar que revisar. Peter, haciendo el papel de una niña en plena película de terror, se acerco lentamente a la cama de Sirius, hasta tener una buena vista de está. Y cuando por fin la tuvo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar el grito que se colaba por su garganta, todo mientras la música dramática aterroriza a todos en el cine. Aja, claro.

En la cama del ojigris estaban acostadas dos personas. Sirius, claro está, y... _chan, chan, chan... _James.

Esto, en sí, no sería nada _demasiado _raro, si no fuera porque se estaban abrazando de una forma muy poco... amistosa. "Tierna" era la palabra perfecta para calificar la forma en que se abrazaban. Ambos chicos se encontraban de frente al otro, con los flequillos de su cabello entremezclándose, sus narices rozándose y sus labios a punto de chocarse. Los dos rodeaban con sus brazos el cuerpo del otro y en sus caras se reflejaba una expresión de paz infinita propia de las parejas de ancianos.

Por lo cuál...

Sirius y James durmiendo juntos: Extraño.

Cornamenta hizo ademán de pasarle una pierna por encima a Sirius, para tenerlo aún más cerca, y Peter decidió que ese era el momento preciso para gritar.

- ¡Aaaahhhhhh!

Y su grito fue contagioso:

- ¡Aaaahhhhhh! - exclamo la pareja de ancianos, despertándose de golpe y cayendo al suelo, cada uno a un lado de la cama.

Pero la cadena continúo:

- ¡Aaaahhhhhh! - esta vez fue Remus dando un salto con el que casi llega al techo y cayendo de pie sobre la cama, con su varita bien en alto y los ojos rojos.

Todos se observaron en silencio por unos instantes, decidiendo si reír o llorar. Finalmente Colagusano hablo:

- ¡Alguien explíqueme que está pasando aquí!

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto desde el suelo James.

- ¡A ustedes! ¡Sirius y tú se estaban apapachando mientras dormían! ¡Es casi mediodía y tú dormías como tronco! - señalo a Remus - ¡Y pareciera que en este cuarto hubo una despedida de soltero! ¡Expliquen! ¿¡Que pasó!?

- Pues pasó de todo - dijo Lunático, que ya estaba relajado y sobrio, bajándose de la cama - es demasiado largo para explicar. Pero, si quieres el resultado de los acontecimientos, ahí está - le indico, señalando a Canuto y Cornamenta.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Sirius - ¿El "resultado de los acontecimientos"?

- Sí, saltándonos todo lo que paso anoche, ustedes finalmente son pareja. - explico y luego se volvió hacia Colagusano - Eso fue lo que pasó, Pete.

- ¿Us-ustedes son... n-novios? - cuestiono estupefacto y con la lengua tratada.

- Pues...

James y Sirius se miraron, un poco confundidos, mientras recordaban los sucesos de la noche anterior. Las disculpas, las interrupciones, las peleas, los besuqueos... y claro, la borrachera. Fue ahí cuando ambos se echaron a reír. Se levantaron del suelo y se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro y abrazados a medias.

- Sí, amigo, somos novios. - le aseguro James.

- Y todo esto - comento Sirius haciendo un gesto que abarcaba todo el desorden de la habitación - es causa de la "celebración", por así decirle.

- La cual estuvo _épica, _Colagusano, no sabes de lo que te perdiste. - dijo Remus dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. Pero él aún no salía de la conmoción.

- Yo... creo que... - se quedo atónito al ver que Sirius y James acercaban sus rostros para darse un beso mañanero, como si los otros dos no estuvieran ahí - ... me iré a la cama... sí, a la cama... ya vuelvo.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y camino como zombi de vuelta a su cama. Lunático le dio una bofetada a la pareja para dejaran de besarse y miraran lo que hacía Peter, quién se estaba metiendo de panza bajo las sábanas y una vez dentro empezó a dar golpes con manos y pies, mientras chillaba como gato enjaulado.

Decidieron no preguntarle las razones y dejarlo ser feliz. Al ver que se tardaría un rato en eso los demás empezaron a vestirse, con ropa casual, para bajar a desayunar. Los tres estuvieron listos justo a tiempo para ver a Peter salir de su enredo de cobijas, donde seguro estuvo expulsando a un demonio o algo así.

- Uff... - suspiro el gordito - Ya estoy mejor.

- ¡Genial! Entonces bajemos a desayunar... o a almorzar más bien, si no es que ese también nos lo saltamos.

- Espérenme, ya me visto. - dijo Peter, aterrado por haberse perdido el almuerzo, mientras levantaba del suelo unos pantalones - En serio, no puedo creer que precisamente ustedes, de entre todas las personas, sean pareja. Es tan raro.

- Bueno, de hecho, aún no son del todo pareja... - comento Remus hablando muy despacio, como insinuando algo.

- ¿Eh? - se extraño James - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues no sé - dijo en el mismo tono inocente - quizás, _y solo quizás_, haya algo que Sirius quiera preguntarle a James. Algo muy, muy, importante, algo que no le pregunto anoche... _Quizás._

Sirius le lanzo a Remus una mirada asesina, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero él solo sonrío y asintió sabiamente. James no noto su comportamiento.

- ¿Dices que Canuto tiene algo que preguntarme?

- Sí, eso es justo lo que digo. Adelante, Sirius, pregúntale a James. - dijo sonriente el licántropo.

- Claro, claro. Ya le pregunto... - sumamente nervioso carraspeo. James tenía toda su atención sobre él - Esto... yo... emm... Oye, James, ¿puedo... afeitarte... las orejas?

... _Cri, cri, cri._..

Remus se dio una palmada en la frente, dejándola marcada.

- Quiero dejar en claro que esa no era la pregunta a la que me refería - gruño.

James levanto una ceja, sin saber si ofenderse o llevar a Canuto de urgencia a San Mungo. Finalmente se decidió por lo primero. Les dio la espalda y salía por la puerta, dejando silencio a su paso.

Después de un par de segundos Sirius reacciono.

- ¿Realmente acabo de decir lo que yo creo que acabo de decir?

Remus lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro con fingida pena.

- Lastimosamente... sí.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de espanto.

- Si quieres puedes afeitármelas a mí. - le ofreció Peter.

Canuto no lo escucho, o fingió no hacerlo, y antes de darse cuenta ya salía disparado escaleras abajo, llamando a gritos a James. Detrás de Sirius salió Remus y detrás de Remus salió Peter, como siempre siguiendo a mamá gallina.

**Muchos gritos y persecuciones más tarde...**

Al final de un pasillo desierto Sirius finalmente se encontró con James... o más bien _tropezó _con él, haciendo que cayera al suelo para luego gritarle**: **_¡fuera de mi camino! _Luego miro hacia abajo y al ver que era James se tiro sobre él.

- ¡James! ¡Lo siento! No sabía que eras tú. - se disculpo revisándole todo el cuerpo para ver si le había hecho daño - ¡Perdóname! No te vi...

- Tranquilo. Ni que me hubieras tirado de un balcón. - lo tranquilizo tomando la mano la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - insistió preocupado tomándolo de la cintura.

- ¿En dónde me viste escrito "muñeca de porcelana"? Estoy bien, - dijo apartándolo suavemente - pero sigo molesto.

- Perdón. - susurro Canuto - Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacerte.

- ¿Sabes, Sirius? Eso lo deduje yo solito. - se cruzo de brazos - Lo que me molesta es que no quisieras decirme la verdad.

Sirius suspiro. "¿Ahora qué demonios le voy a decir? ¿Que casi me cago del miedo? Pero... ¿miedo a qué? ¿A que diga que no? ¡Claro que no dirá que no! Seré menso..."

- Es que... tenía miedo, es decir... ¡Remus! Sí, Remus tenía miedo. Ya sabes, él ha estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo, y pues yo no quería decepcionarlo ¿sabes? Yo estoy muy nervioso y... ¡Él!_ ¡Él _está nervioso! Remus, no yo...

- Claro. Remus está nervioso - dijo sin creerle nada.

- Sí, muy, muy, nervioso... Estaba a punto hacerse en los pantalones, quizás deba ir a ver si está bien...

- Sirius, yo no cómo perros a la hora del almuerzo... la que por cierto ya nos saltamos. Deja de decir babosadas y dime la pregunta.

- ¿Cuál pregunta?

- ¡La estabas a punto de hacerme!

- ¡Ah! Esa pregunta... Sí, sí... emm... la cosa es que...

De repente un camarógrafo llego corriendo por el pasillo y se puso de rodillas frente a ellos, para tener una mejor vista del emocionante suceso, puso la cámara en posición y espero a que sucediera. Pero como no sucedió nada se asomo por un lado de la cámara. Fue ahí cuando vieron que se trataba de Remus y que detrás de él venía Peter.

- Adelante. Sigan con lo suyo.

Pero claro que no siguieron con lo suyo. James se dedico a aguardar la pregunta, mientras que Sirius se hacia el desentendido, tatareando una canción y analizando la densidad del aire.

James se exaspero. "¿Que babosada querrá preguntarme? ¿Si quiero compartir su cepillo de dientes?".

- Sirius...

- ¿Si? - volteo a verlo, como sorprendido de que estuviera ahí.

Cornamenta lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeo bruscamente.

- ¡Hazme la jodida pregunta, chucho!

El ojigris sonrío mensamente y al parecer fascinado con las palabras de James. "Ha este le falta un tornillo... y un par de cables también. ¿Será que se le ha olvidado respirar?".

Sirius abrió la boca y... y... y...

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio, James?

¡Flash!

Estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, por supuesto que lo estaba. ¿Acaso eso no había quedado ya claro entre ellos? Pero bueno, eso lo hacía oficial ¿no? Además, estaba la foto, no se podían olvidar de la foto ¿verdad? Okey, demasiadas preguntas.

Sirius lo miraba expectante. James tomo aire para responder y... se volvió hacia Peter. No podían hacer eso sin rodeos ¿eh?

- Redoble de tambor, Pete. - ordeno, lanzándole su varita.

Colagusano la tomó y junto con la suya empezó a chocarlas contra la pared, creando el redoble.

_Ton, ton, ton, ton, ton, ton, ton..._

- Sí, quiero ser tu novio, Sirius.

¡Flash!

Ahora sí, Canuto se olvido de respirar, pero ¿para qué respirar si James le estaba dando todo el aire que necesitaba a través de su boca? Su estomago se convirtió en un profundo agujero vacio, pero ¿quién dice que panza llena, corazón contento? Y además las piernas se le volvieron gelatina, pero ¿para qué ocupas piernas si James te aprieta firmemente contra su cuerpo, sin dejarte caer?

El problema es que, el único que estaba en esas circunstancias, era él. Sirius. Solo él. Por fin tenía el lugar que siempre había deseado ocupar. Ósea: entre los brazos de James y sobre la boca de James. Dah...

¡Flash!

- ¡Oohh! Que tiernos son... ¿Verdad, Pete?

- Mucho, sí.

Sirius y James los observaron por un momento, solo lo suficiente para ver sus caras de cordero degollado, y decidieron que: era domingo, no tenían nada que hacer y que no los querían a ellos cerca.

- ¿Quieres irte de aquí?

- Como que sí. Sí quiero.

Ya se daban la vuelta para largarse cuando alguien tiro de Sirius hacia atrás.

- Ah no, nada de eso. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente Canuto.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Eres raro! - protesto mientras Remus lo arrastraba lejos de los otros dos.

- Sí, sí quieres. ¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Gracias por prestármelo, James!

- ¡Yo no te lo preste! - bramó indignado.

- ¡James, sálvame! ¡Me quiere violar!

- ¡Remus, regresa aquí, jovencito! ¡Devuélveme a mi novio!

- ¡Te lo devuelvo en dos horas! ¡Además, tú tienes mucho que hacer!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

- ¡Como quemar todas tus faldas y raparte la cabeza! ¡Recuerda que Nicole anda rondando! ¡Nos vemos en dos horas!

- ¡REMUS!

Pero ellos ya se habían perdido de vista. Así que James tuvo que aguantar dos horas, _DOS HORAS_, sin ver a Sirius. De más está decir que se desespero, pero solo un poquito. Sí, un poquito.

- Cornamenta, ¿quieres dejar de comerte las uñas?

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Porque estás manchando la mesa con tu sangre.

James bajo la mirada y noto que, efectivamente, estaba decorando la mesa de la sala común con unas lindas gotitas rojas que caían de sus ensangrentados dedos. De acuerdo, quizás estaba un poco más que un poquito desesperado, pero es que ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? ¿Once horas más o menos? O más bien dos horas, si nos vamos al inicio "oficial" de la relación. Era normal estar impaciente ¿no?

- Lo siento - dijo y con un movimiento de su varita la mesa quedo limpia de nuevo. - Pero ya pasaron dos horas. ¿En donde diantres están?

Peter se encogió de hombros. En eso, una repentina voz en su oído, hizo que James se sobresaltara.

- Hola.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la burlesca cara del motivo de su desesperación.

- ¡Sirius! - de inmediato fue a por sus labios y le planto un ardiente beso, recorrió cada centímetro de su boca con su lengua y, cuando estuvo satisfecho con la exploración, se separo de él, provocando un sonido de succión.

Terminado su trabajo, se volvió hacia Remus y Peter, que los miraban sonrientes.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - le pregunto Peter a James.

- Sip. Mucho mejor... ¿Y de que estuvieron hablando? - dijo a Sirius, quién, con cara de bobo por el beso, se dejo caer en la silla al lado de su novio.

- Ah, es que Lunático quería preguntarme algo. O más _sugerirme _algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - cuestiono James extrañado.

- Pues... no sé cómo te lo tomaras - empezó algo nervioso - a mi me parece que es lo mejor, pero no se que pienses... tal vez te parezca algo pronto...

- Al grano, Sirius.

- Bueno, bueno... La cuestión es que no creo que debamos mantener la relación en secreto.

Cornamenta levanto las cejas sorprendido.

- Yo nunca dije lo contrario, Canuto.

- Lo sé - se apresuro en aclarar - pero quería asegurarme de que pensabas al respecto.

El muchacho se tomo su tiempo para pensar. La verdad nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza lo de mantenerlo en secreto, pero quizás si fuera demasiado pronto, porque algo como salir a pleno pasillo del colegio y gritar:_ ¡Oigan todos! ¡Yo soy gay!;_ no era algo que ellos harían... Bueno, en realidad si era algo que ellos harían, pero no por eso tenían que ser tan directos con la noticia ¿O sí?

- No creo que debamos mantenerlo en secreto - dijo finalmente - sencillamente no quiero que sea un secreto y además sería una idiotez. ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que perder! Pero por otro lado no se qué diría la gente... no es que me preocupe mucho, pero igual.

- Yo también pensé en eso. Por mí, pueden decir lo que quieran, pero... - de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia Peter - Oye, Pete, ¿tú que pensaste está mañana cuando te confesamos lo nuestro?

- ¿Yo? Bueno... la verdad no me hubiera extrañado tanto si no fuera por Evans, ya que James siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero si dejamos eso de lado no es nada raro que ustedes estén juntos, siempre han sido más unidos de lo normal.

- ¿Ven? - dijo Remus - Colagusano tiene razón. Por eso le dije a Sirius que lo mejor era decirlo desde ya. - se inclino hacia delante y hablo en un tono más bajo - Sé de varias parejas como ustedes que decidieron esperar un tiempo hasta que fuera "el momento adecuado" para decirlo y al final el secreto se hizo tan grande que no supieron cómo salir de él... Ellos dos por ejemplo - agrego, señalando a dos chicos que ahora entraban a la sala común. Uno de ellos iba de la mano con una chica castaña y tenía una expresión de culpa en el rostro, mientras que el otro lo miraba tristemente.

- ¿Ellos son pareja? - pregunto Sirius.

- Así es - contestó Lunático - desde hace como un año y medio. Decidieron que para mantener las apariencias uno de ellos debía tener novia... y ya ven como les fue con eso.

- No se les ve muy contentos. - comentó James un poco afligido y es que solo de ver a esos chicos te daba pena.

- Claro que no están contentos. - aseguró Remus - Ahora no son más que un par de marginados. Chicos, no quiero que eso les pase a ustedes.

James y Sirius siguieron con la mirada a los dos chicos. El que tenía novia fue con ella hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas, sonrío forzadamente y se despidió de ella con un beso. La chica subió las escaleras y luego él se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amigo, sentado en una silla y con los brazos cruzados.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y pudieron leer en sus labios que se estaba disculpando. El otro chico asintió, al parecer deprimido, pero luego acepto la mano que el otro le ofrecía. Ambos miraron alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención, y luego se escurrieron hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, con claras intenciones de estar a solas.

Ninguno de ellos noto la mirada de Sirius y James.

La recién formada pareja se miro y no pudieron ocultar los sentimientos que aquella escena les había provocado. La sola idea de que algo como eso les pudiera pasar hizo que les doliera el pecho y se les dificultara la respiración. Ahora no tenían ninguna duda, aunque viniera la mismísima Morgana reencarnada a sacarles las tripas, ellos iban a dar a conocer su noviazgo.

Pero había algo más que le estaba inquietando a James:

- Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo por esos chicos.

De pronto, una sonrisa, de esas que pones cuando tienes una idea, se formo en la cara de Sirius. "Oh no, esto no me da buena espina", pensó James.

- Tal vez sí podamos hacer algo...

- ¿Algo como qué? - preguntó temeroso.

- Quizás, además de salir del armario, debamos hacer algo más. Ya sabes, matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

- Aún no entiendo a que te refieres. - acepto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Canuto extendió su sonrisa y se reclino en su silla, con aires de superioridad. Los miro uno a uno antes de continuar hablando.

- Debemos iniciar una Revolución.

Tras esa sentencia, los otros tres Merodeadores, adoptaron muecas de confusión y se miraron entre sí. Que idea más descabellada.

- Una Revolución... ¿Gay?

- Precisamente, Peter. Una Revolución Gay.

- Sí. Claro. - se burlo Remus - ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

- Pues fácil: dando un golpe directo y haciéndoles saber que, si nosotros no tenemos miedo, ellos tampoco tienen porque tenerlo.

- Sirius... - dijo James lentamente - ¿Qué planeas?

- Ya lo verán.

Y dicho esto se levanto y camino derechito hacia la salida, se coló por el retrato y empezó a correr por el pasillo. Mientras tanto, Peter, James y Remus, se miraron por aproximadamente tres segundos y luego echaron a correr detrás de él.

- ¡Sirius! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? - exclamó James.

El susodicho, al oírlo, apretó el paso y los demás vieron que se dirigía al tercer piso.

- ¡Canuto, ven aquí y explícate!

El ojigris no vino aquí ni se explico, solo siguió corriendo. Pasó al lado de la clase de Transformaciones y finalmente diviso su destino: Un pasillo del tercer piso cuya baranda tenía una perfecta vista del segundo piso, justo frente al Gran Comedor. Ese era el lugar perfecto ya que, a esa hora, ahí se congregaban la mayor cantidad de estudiantes.

Al llegar ahí, Sirius, se inclino en la baranda y miro hacia abajo, donde seguramente debían de estar al menos la tercera parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

En eso escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y se volteo para ver a James, quien se quedo a una distancia "prudente" y lo miro confundido. Sirius le sonrío para calmarlo y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, para luego tomar aire y gritar:

- ¡ESCUCHEN, COMPAÑEROS! ¡AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡PRESTENME ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!

Todas las personas que estaban en el segundo piso subieron su mirada hacia Sirius.

- ¡HOLA, AMIGOS! ¡SÍ, INCLUSO USTEDES LOS DE SLYTTERIN! ¡SOY SIRIUS BLACK!... ¡AUNQUE ESO USTEDES YA LO SABEN, OBVIO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ HOY PORQUE TENGO UN IMPORTANTE AVISO QUE HACERLES!

El muchacho pudo sentir la mirada sorprendida de James sobre él y alegremente siguió hablando. Ahora todos lo miraban con mucha atención, al tiempo que murmuraban entre ellos.

- ¡ASÍ QUE, ESTIMADOS COMPAÑEROS, ESTOY AQUÍ PARADO _SERIAMENTE _FRENTE A USTEDES PARA INFORMARLES _SERIAMENTE_ QUE!... - pausa dramática - ... ¡ME DECLARO GAY!

Todos, absolutamente todos, los seres vivos que se encontraba en ese lugar, ahogaron un grito y los murmuros se extendieron como pólvora. Ese era el escándalo del año, no, del siglo, no, del milenio.

El Rey de las Bragas, el Semental del año, el Campeón Rompe Corazones, el Grandísimo Mujeriego Sirius Black acababa de declararse gay. Eso hacia cuestionarse a todas las chicas del mundo que mierda tenían ellas de malo.

- ¡SÍ, ASÍ COMO LO OYEN! ¡YO, SIRIUS BLACK, ME DECLARO GAY!

Mientras en el piso inferior seguía el alboroto, Sirius observo a James. Este le sonrío y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba junto a él.

Al igual que Canuto se inclino en la baranda y llamó la atención de la muchedumbre.

- ¡OIGAN! ¡SÍ, USTESES! ¡ESCUCHENME! ¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR!

- James, ¿qué estás haciendo? - le susurro Sirius.

Cornamenta se limitó a mirarlo pícaramente, para después gritar a todo pulmón un largo:

- ¡ME DECLARO GAY!

Jurarían que en ese momento el colegio colapso y que ahora era al menos la mitad del mismo la que los miraba incrédulos. Ojos como platos y bocas abiertas por doquier. Sin embargo los murmuros pararon y de pronto todo estaba en silencio. Sus compañeros solo se dedicaban a jugar a "quién hace la cara más boba".

El momento era digno de fotografía y, por supuesto, ahí estaba Remus con su cámara, emocionadísimo y captándolo todo.

James observo a su novio con una expresión deslumbrante en su rostro que basto para hacer babear al muchacho.

- Entonces ¿como sigue tu plan, Canuto?

Sin perder un solo segundo Sirius continúo con su esplendido e importantísimo discurso:

- ¿¡ENTONCES, AMIGOS!? ¿¡QUIÉN SIGUE!? - todos lo miraron confundidos - ¡VAMOS! ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HAY MÁS COMO NOSOTROS ENTRE USTEDES! ¿¡QUIÉN ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE VALIENTE!?

El silencio volvía. Y siguió, y siguió. Minutos y minutos. Tanto tiempo que Sirius empezó a creer que su plan había fallado y eso ya eran palabras mayores. Él era Sirius Black, por todos los duendes, sus planes nunca fallaban.

Y entonces, pasó. Un chico de Ravenclew se adelanto hasta estar frente a todos los demás, justo debajo del pasillo donde estaban el par de Merodeadores, quienes tuvieron que inclinarse todavía más para poder mirarlo.

El muchacho respiro profundamente, armándose de valor, y finalmente exclamó:

- ¡ME DECLARO GAY!

Su gritó fue la chispa que encendió el fuego, al mismo tiempo que la Revolución. En un lugar alejado un grito sobresalía de entre el gentío, está vez, el de una chica*.

- ¡ME DECLARO GAY!

A este le siguieron muchos más y en cuestión de segundos el segundo piso de Hogwarts se había convertido en un estruendo interminable de voces que gritaban: _¡Me declaro gay!, ¡Y yo! ¡Yo también me declaro gay!, ¡Siiii! ¡Me declaro gay!_

_-_ ¡Mierda! - dijo Sirius - Yo sabía que habías gays y lesbis en Hogwarts, pero nunca imagine que serían tantos.

Era un alboroto total, el más grande que jamás se había visto en el colegio. En un momento eso se había convertido en algo así como una celebración pro-gays. Todos gritaban hasta quedarse sin voz, el lugar era como un hormiguero, no entraba ni un solo alma más, todos los estudiantes estaban amontonados y saltaban sin parar.

Aplaudían, chillaban, bailaban. En otras palabras: se volvieron _absolutamente locos._ Sirius y James nunca supieron de donde, pero los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar. Los heteros gritaban de igual forma y aplaudían apoyando a sus amigos.

En un momento dado un grito sobresalió de entre los otros, el de un chico que exclamó:

- ¡ME DECLARO BI!

Y el silencio volvía a reinar. Todos lo observaron altamente confundidos.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ LO MIRAN ASÍ!? ¡ESO TAMBIÉN VALE! - aclaró James desde lo alto del tercer piso, provocando que el estruendo continuara, esta vez acompañado de bastantes: _¡Me declaro bi!_

Entonces pudieron dar por sentado que _TODO _el colegio estaba ahí reunido. Chicos desde primer hasta último año, además de los fantasmas, Peeves y... ¿Los elfos domésticos? Fue entonces cuando los besos comenzaron. Desde lo alto, Canuto y Cornamenta, pudieron observar que en cada rincón una pareja, se lanzaba para besarse. Se abrazaban, caían al suelo y se apretujaban contra la pared, llevando la euforia hasta el límite.

- ¡Mira, Cornamenta! ¡Son ellos!

James busco con la vista el punto donde Sirius le señalaba y en medio del desorden los encontró: los dos chicos que antes estaban en la sala común se besaban desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus rostros.

- Lo lograste, Sirius. - dijo mirando enternecido la escena - Creaste el caos total. - se paro frente a él y le pasó brazos por el cuello - Ahora bésame.

- Bésame tú a mí. - replicó, tomándolo por la cadera.

- No, bésame tú a mí.

- No, tú bésame a mí.

- No, tú a mí.

- ¡Tú a mí!

- ¡Tú a mí!

- ¡SOLO BESENSE Y YA! - bramó Peter, saliendo de vete-tú-a-saber.

Por lo que ambos le hicieron caso. No fuera que Colagusano se enojara si no lo hacían. Sin embargo era un poco molesto besarse cuando la luz de la cámara de Remus no deja de prenderse en tú cara.

Así que, bueno, resumiendo la historia, al cabo de otros diez minutos pasó lo inevitable: llegaron los profesores y con ellos Dumbledore, quién, por si no habían sido suficientes sorpresas por el día, se coloco frente a todos y dijo:

- Me declaro gay.

Creo que no es necesario aclarar que Minnie se desmayo y que los Merodeadores estallaron en carcajadas, rápidamente seguidos por el resto del alumnado y por el mismo Dumbledore.

Ese fue el inicio de una extraña Revolución y de los sueños de venganza de cierta chica rubia llamada Nicole.

Si llegaste hasta aquí… ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Lo ven? Ya no me tarde tanto en actualizar ;) ¡Dejen comentarios!

* _Recuerden que la palabra "gay" se usa tanto para hombres como para mujeres._


	5. Polillas Multicolor

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaka ¿Eso quien no lo sabe?

**Polillas Multicolor**

Sirius Black era el ser vivo más estúpidamente sobre el planeta Tierra. He dicho. Ya era oficial. Sencillamente no podía haber alguien más afortunado que él en todo el puto mundo. Casi sentía pena por todas las demás personas que, a diferencia de él, no estaban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts tomadas de la mano del mismísimo James Potter: _¡el tío más bueno que ha existido! _

Después de Sirius, claro.

Pero bueno, se estaba desviando del tema. El punto es que Sirius se sentía como si acabara de derrotar a Voldemort ahogándolo en un lago de pirañas. Se sentía, se sentía como si... a decir verdad no sentía nada. Todos sus sentidos se habían ido de paseo, dejándolo totalmente a merced de la mano que se apretaba contra la suya, guiándolo por el pasillo. Lo único que Canuto sabía con certeza es que tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro y que su mirada estaba volando en el infinito como si el aire estuviera plagado de polillas multicolor.

Aunque sinceramente, una parte de él, lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar a Evans para decirle: _¡Ja! ¡Te gané! _Pero ya que no la había visto por ningún lado dejo que su mente se entretuviera con las simpáticas polillas. ¿Como es que nadie más las veía?

Tan distraído estaba Sirius que ni noto que James no se la estaba pasando en grande como él. Compartía su estúpida felicidad, eso era un hecho, pero había un montoncito de insignificantes problemitas que acaparaban su atención y no le dejaban ver a esas polillas que Sirius tanto mencionaba.

Y estos insignificantes problemitas eran un grupo de niñas chillonas, cuyos cuchicheos, seguramente, se trataban de una acalorada discusión sobre cuál de ellas sería la primera en darle un mordisco a Sirius.

Seguro que esas niñas se habían ido de cabeza en el inodoro y por eso no estuvieron presentes en el lindo acontecimiento revolucionario que tuvo lugar minutos atrás, porque, si hubieran estado ahí, se habrían enterado de un par de cosas como: _Ejem, ejem, Sirius es gay; _y también: _Ejem, ejem, tiene novio_. Pero, ya que no estuvieron presentes, James debería decirles algo así como: _¡Niñas! ¿No ven vamos de la mano? ¿¡Eso no les da una idea!?_

Quién si se dio cuenta de los problemitas de James fue Remus... y seguramente cualquiera que le echara una mirada, ya que James estaba rojo, tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretaba tanto la mano de Sirius que se puso blanca.

- James, ¿quieres dejar a Canuto sin extremidad derecha superior? - pregunto calmadamente el licántropo.

Esto llamo la atención de Cornamenta, quién miro confundido a Remus.

- En primer lugar: no sé a qué te refieres. Y en segundo lugar (en caso de que te refieras a su mano): no veo que a él le moleste.

- Eso es porque está navegando en Villa Polilla - aclaro Remus, poniéndose frente a Sirius -. Observa - chasqueo los dedos frente a su cara.

El ojigris se sobresalto por el ruido y miro a su alrededor hasta encontraste con Lunático.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Remus? - de pronto en su cara se formo una mueca de dolor y separó su mano de la de James - ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué aprietas tanto, James? Vas a deformar mis deditos.

- Perdón - dijo, mirando mal a Remus que le sonreía con suficiencia - De todos modos, tengo algo que hacer - agregó, ahora no mirando mal a Remus, pero si a las niñas chillonas - Nos vemos luego ¿si?

- ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? Nos dijeron que debíamos a volver a la torre a pensar sobre nuestras malas acciones y toda esa lata.

Lo que Sirius no sabía es que había una linda e invisible sonrisa malévola formándose en la cara de James, pero ya después se enteraría de sus intenciones.

- Tranquilo, no me verán - tomo el rostro de Sirius entre sus manos y le planto un beso, que él correspondió agarrándose con ambas manos de la camisa de James.

¡Flash!

Cornamenta fue el primero en separarse y le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer por un pasadizo.

Remus y Sirius se miraron extrañados, pero se limitaron a seguir su camino, junto al resto de sus compañeros, hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde los profesores los habían enviado luego de interrumpir su pequeña celebración pro-gays, considerando que sería muy poco productivo castigar a todo el alumnado.

Al llegar, Remus y Peter, subieron al cuarto, mientras que Sirius decidió quedarse abajo esperando a James. Al cabo de diez minutos se dio por aburrido y se enfrasco en un largo juego de ajedrez junto a ese chico que era novio de otro chico pero que tenía una novia (ahora ex-novia) para mantener las apariencias. Saben a quién me refiero ¿no? Bueno la cosa es que el chico resulto llamarse Duncan y resulto ser un cerebrito, así que Canuto, por supuesto, perdió.

Al darse cuenta de que no sabía si Cornamenta ya había llegado decidió subir a buscarlo, de nuevo con su felicidad al límite de la indecencia.

- ¡Hola, hola! ¡Gavilán sin cola! - exclamo Sirius nada más entrar al cuarto.

- Cielos, Canuto. - dijo Remus - Hoy estás muy feliz ¿verdad?

Sirius resoplo.

- Claro que sí, Lunático. Soy Sirius Black ¿por qué no estaría feliz? - cuestiono, mientras se tiraba en la cama del lícantropo con sus brazos sirviendo de almohada a su cabeza.

- Se me ocurren cientos de razones: tu ropa... tu cara... tu horrible personalidad... - hábilmente esquivo el proyectil en forma de zapato que Canuto le lanzo - ... por no mencionar esas polillas imaginarias que no dejas de ver.

- ¡Shhh! - exclamo, llevándose un dedo a los labios - Están por todos lados, las vas a ofender y usaran sus poderes de polillescos contra ti. - le advirtió, agitando sus dedos dramáticamente - Además no importa lo que digas, hoy nada puede ponerme de mal humor.

Remus se acerco a Sirius y lo tiro de su cama. En seguida tomo su lugar sobre ella y observo la cara indignada de Sirius, que lo miraba desde el piso.

- De acuerdo, eso quizás me ponga un poquito de mal humor. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

- No. Solo quería sacarte de mi cama y adivina que: lo hice.

- Como sea - protesto, poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos - ¿Saben si ya regreso James?

- ¿Tu novio? - se burlo Peter.

- Sí. Él - dijo, fingiendo paciencia.

- Uuuuu, ya es oficial ¿eh? - le siguió Remus.

- Jódete.

- ¡Sirius tiene novio, Sirius tiene novio, Sirius tiene novio, Sirius tiene novio...! - cantaron ambos al unisonó.

Y siguieron con eso, sin importar lo roja que estaba la cara de Sirius, hasta que oyeron como se abría la puerta.

- ¡Hey, esperen un momento! ¿Sirius tiene novio? ¿Quién es? - cuestiono Cornamenta "impresionado" al entrar al cuarto.

- Es Peter. - aseguro Canuto, acercándose a Colagusano y jalándolo por la muñeca - Dame un beso, amor. - se acerco aún más, mientras el otro chico lo apartaba y se reía.

¡Flash!

James tomo a su novio por el antebrazo y tiro con fuerza, provocando que chocaran pecho contra pecho. Una vez ahí, lo apretó contra sí con ambos brazos. Sirius se aferro a sus hombros.

- Nop. Nada de eso. - susurro James, levantándolo levemente, con dificultad (ya que Canuto y él eran prácticamente de la misma altura), y apoyándolo en la pared - Tú, eres mío.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere para oírte decir eso? - dijo Sirius, sintiendo que se derretía ante el toque de los labios de James en su mandíbula.

Cornamenta levanto la mirada para responderle con obviedad:

- ¿Tres años?

- ¡Oye! ¿Como lo supiste?

- Idiota. - y lo beso, siendo rápidamente recibido por la boca abierta de Sirius.

Cornamenta tomo el labio inferior de Sirius entre los suyos y lo succiono suavemente. Canuto jadeo y se apresuro a buscar un espacio para introducir su lengua en la boca de James. Pero, al no encontrarlo, lamio lentamente las comisuras de Cornamenta, logrando que cediera y le abriera la boca, encontrándose con la entrenada lengua de Sirius.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza hacia lados contrarios, para profundizar el beso, y James metió una de sus piernas entre las de Sirius, quien gimió ante el roce.

¡Flash!

Canuto sentía que iba a estallar. En cualquier momento su corazón estallaría y le saldrían polillas multicolor por las orejas. Sentir los labios de James devorándose los suyos y notar como sonreía al hacerlo, era sencillamente demasiado.

Pero el destino decidió que no, no era demasiado.

- Te quiero tanto, Sirius - le susurro James, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando sus caderas.

Y entonces sí, fue demasiado.

"Joder, que alguien por favor me diga en que puto momento vino mi hada madrina a hacer todos mis sueños realidad... ¿Y por qué se tardo tanto? ¿Acaso venía de rodillas?".

Ellos dos juntos, sin prisas, solo saboreándose; era indiscutiblemente perfecto. Pero, ¿saben?, todo hubiera sido un poco más romántico si no fuera porque escuchaban las voces de Remus y Peter detrás de ellos.

- Oye, Peter ¿de qué tono de rojo crees que esta la cara de Canuto?

- No sé, Remus, yo diría que es un rojo cereza.

- Naa. Yo creo que es más bien un rojo esmeralda. ¿Tú qué piensas, James?

El susodicho se separo de Sirius, quién gruño resentido y trato de besarlo de nuevo, para responder:

- Mmm... - James le examino el rostro - Rojo granate, estoy seguro.

Ya furioso Sirius se acerco al baño para verse en el espejo.

- ¡Serán idiotas! - lo oyeron gritar - ¡Es rojo ladrillo! ¿¡Qué clase de Gryffindors son ustedes!? - nadie respondió.

Ya caída la noche todos procedieron a realizar sus rituales habituales antes de dormir. Ósea:

Remus terminaba de hacer los deberes.

Peter le copiaba los deberes a Remus.

James le copiaba los deberes a Peter.

Y Sirius le copiaba los deberes a James.

Luego Lunático les gritaba y ellos corrían a esconder sus pergaminos antes de pudiera prenderles fuego. Posteriormente Colagusano protagonizaba un concierto de bostezos, siendo rápidamente acompañado por James. Sirius les decía holgazanes y prendía la radio mágica a todo volumen, Peter lloriqueaba que el heavy metal le daba pesadillas y Canuto lo cambiaba a música country.

Enseguida Remus saltaba de entre sus sabanas, con el hombre lobo corriéndole por las venas y los ojos saltones. Les decía ciertos insultos que cada año se iban haciendo más originales y los mandaba a todos a dormir.

Normalmente los demás obedecían sin problemas, pero ese día Sirius le dijo:

- Si quisiera que me ordenara una vieja loca habría estudiado en casa con mi madre.

Remus abrió todavía más los ojos y le dijo a James:

- ¡Cómprale un bozal a tu novio!

Ya cansado de ese rollo Cornamenta empujo a Sirius en su cama, se acostó junto a él y cerro las cortinas. Dando el asunto por terminado.

Sirius se incorporo un poco, haciendo ademán de irse, pero James se lo impidió tirándose con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él y hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas?

-¿Tú quieres... que duerma contigo? - dijo con una mezcla de asombro y nervios. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a dormir en la cama de James. Toda esa cama olía a él.

- Claro, pensé que eso era obvio.

- No para mí.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó divertido, levantándose un poco para verlo a los ojos - ¿Quieres esperar a que estemos casados?

- ¡No!

- Porque no sabía que fueras tan casto, quizás debería ir donde tu madre a pedirle tu mano.

- James...

- ¿Si?

- Cállate - dio media vuelta para quedar encima de James y lo beso.

Beso a James. A su novio. En los labios. _En su cama. _Y James correspondió. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Y quizás lo era. Quizás Sirius debería adaptarse a la idea de que no importaba cuantas veces lo besara, James lo besaría de vuelta. Debería saber que esos labios eran suyos y que podía probarlos tanto como se le antojase. Que a partir de ahora los besos de James serían algo matutino y no algo distante con lo que solo se podía soñar.

Debería saber que James lo quería, tanto como Sirius lo quería a él.

Debería tenerlo claro y no dudar de ello, sin embargo el miedo a que se le escapara entre los brazos no se iba con nada y menos cuando su miedo tenía forma de chica pelirroja.

Pensativo como esta, Sirius no se dio cuenta de que el beso se volvía más fogoso de lo que pretendía, hasta que James lo aparto levemente. En sus ojos se veía que estaba nervioso.

- Sirius... hoy solo vamos a dormir... ¿cierto?

- ¿Quién es el casto ahora? - se río el ojigris, dándole un pico, para luego acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo -. Por supuesto, James, es solo la primera noche, no hay prisas de nada.

**Dos minutos después...**

- Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no soy casto.

- Shhh.

**Cuatro minutos después...**

- James.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí lo eres.

- Shhh.

**Seis minutos después...**

- Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no quiero ser casto.

- Shhh.

**Ocho minutos después...**

- James.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás conmigo, dentro de poco ya no lo serás.

- Shhh.

**Diez minutos después...**

- James.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero meterte mano.

- Shhh.

**Doce minutos después...**

- Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Hazlo.

- A la orden.

**Muchos gemidos después...**

- ¿Te gusto?

- Joder, sí...

- Eres delicioso.

- Cállate, Canuto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Harás que me corra de nuevo.

- Oh.

- Y Sirius...

- ¿Qué?

- Ya puedes quitar tu mano de ahí.

- Aguafiestas.

**Catorce minutos después...**

- Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que ya puedo ver a las polillas.

- Yo también las veo, James, yo también las veo.

**=··=··=··=··=**

A la mañana siguiente James se despidió de Sirius en el dormitorio, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que lo vería en la primera clase. Pero, James no llego a dicha clase, ni a la segunda. Sirius ya se estaba preocupando por sus ausencias, empezando por la del día anterior. Cuando Canuto le pregunto sobre eso solo le dijo que era una sorpresa y que al día siguiente se enteraría.

Pues ya era el día siguiente y aún no se había enterado de nada. Llegada la hora del almuerzo empezó a buscarlo, sin demasiado éxito.

Recorrió ansioso los pasillos concurridos, acompañado de Remus y Peter. Después de diez minutos se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se me queda viendo?

- ¿Todo el mundo se te queda viendo? - algunas personas tenía un razonamiento más lento.

- Sí, Pete, todo el mundo se me queda viendo.

- Pero no es posible que _todo el mundo_ te este mirando al mismo tiempo. Tú tendrías que estar flotando en el espacio, igual que el Sol, para que fuera posible. Pero, de igual manera, las personas al otro lado de la Tierra, no podrían verte. - sí, ese fue Peter al habla.

- Aja - cara de confusión - Bueno, _todos los que están en este pasillo, _me están mirando. Pero, ¿por qué?

- No lo sé - dijo Remus, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

Porque era cierto: de pronto todos sus compañeros estaban muy interesados en la parte trasera de Sirius. Lo miraban, cuchicheaban y se reían. Eso no era nada nuevo, pero, _joder_, que incluso los fantasmas lo observaban.

- Esto me huele muy mal. ¡Todos se ríen de mí! ¿Acaso tengo mierda entre los dientes?

Un grupo de Ravenclaws de sexto año pasaron a su lado y lo señalaron descaradamente, riéndose a carcajadas. La gente llevaba haciendo eso todo el día. ¿Por qué? Un momento... esos chicos... estaban señalando ¿su espalda? Oh.

- Creo que la mierda la tengo embarrada en la espalda. - declaro.

Remus frunció el ceño y se asomo para ver la espalda de Canuto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Le hizo señas a Peter para que se acercara y ambos tuvieron que morderse los labios para no reírse. En lugar de eso Remus levanto su cámara.

¡Flash!

- Sirius, creo que deberías ver esto - dijo Lunático ofreciéndole la foto.

Sirius la tomo y la miro sin demasiado interés. Luego vio lo que era y su cara se puso color rojo ladrillo... ¿O era rojo granate?... Como sea, la cuestión es que la foto mostraba que justo en la espalda de Canuto había un gran letrero mágicamente intangible que decía:

**Propiedad de James Potter**

**Ver y no tocar**

**No, ni siquiera ver**

**Su culo es mío ¿ok?**

_**Este mensaje es patrocinado por los Merodeadores.**_

Sirius comenzó a respirar como toro enfurecido. Así que eso es lo que estuvo haciendo el cabrón cuando se desapareció el día anterior. Muy, muy, bonito. ¿Donde estaría ese engendro del demonio?

- Hola.

Oh. Ahí está.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, totalmente fuera de sí, tomo a James por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrello sin tregua contra la pared. Remus y Peter ahogaron un grito.

- ¡Eh! Sirius, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿¡PROPIEDAD DE JAMES POTTER!? - bramo a solo milímetros de la cara del desgraciado - ¿¡VER Y NO TOCAR!? ¿¡SU CULO ES MÍO!?

- ¿Patrocinado por los Merodeadores? - muy oportunos chicos.

- ¿¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!?

James lo miraba con expresión serena y relajada, incluso un poco burlesca.

- Oye, tranquilo, solo es un pequeño mensaje de advertencia. - Cornamenta lo agarro por los hombros y dio media vuelta para ponerlo a él contra la pared.

- ¡ME MARCASTE COMO SI FUERA GANADO! - exclamo, colocando a James de vuelta a su lugar.

- ¡Claro que no! - protesto - Eso hubiera dolido mucho. - y le dio vuelta de nuevo, empujando con mayor fuerza para que Canuto no pudiera quitarse.

Pero sí que pudo. Intercambio sus lugares y le clavo las manos tan fuerte que lo hizo medio aullar de dolor.

- Ahora si no escaparas de mí James Potter, - dijo suavemente - te descuartizare y colgare tus partes en cada una de las ramitas del Sauce Boxeador. _Cada una._

- Eso suena muy macabro, debes dejar de leer los libros que te regala tu hermano para Navidad. - le aconsejo, de nuevo cambiando posiciones.

- Antes de hacerte algo de lo que dice en esos libros me suplicarías que te castrara y te obligara a comértelo. - media vuelta.

- De hecho preferiría que me castraras, lo licuaras y me obligaras a beberlo. - media vuelta.

- Voy a vomitar... - se quejo Peter.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? El punto es que me vas a quitar este malparido cartel. - media vuelta.

- ¿Cuánto a que no? - media vuelta.

- ¿Cuánto a que sí? - media vuelta.

- Es solo para que todos sepan que tu culo es mío. - media vuelta.

- Pues si es tan tuyo... ¿¡Por qué no me lo arrancas y vendes a 30 galeones cada melón!? - media vuelta.

- En primer lugar: creo que valdría más. Y en segundo lugar: naa, está muy bien posicionado ahí donde está. - James le dio nalgada y media vuelta.

- ¡Ya tienes tu culo! ¿¡Por qué necesitas el mío!? - media vuelta.

- Porque no puedo meter mi polla en mi culo. - media vuelta.

- Nadie ha dicho que sea físicamente imposible. - media vuelta.

- Pero lo es, Sirius. - media vuelta.

- No, no lo es. - media vuelta.

- Emm... chicos... - llamo Remus, acobardado por su rara discusión, tratando de advertirles que...

- Sí, sí lo es. - media vuelta.

- ¿Quién lo dice? - media vuelta.

- Chicos, tengan cuidado. - intento Lunático de nuevo.

- Nadie, porque es lógico. - media vuelta.

- ¿Solo por qué nadie lo ha intentado? - media vuelta... a solo medio metro de...

- ¡Chicos enserio! Se les va a acabar la...

**¡PUM!**

- ... pared.

En efecto había dado tantas vueltas, desplazándose a lo largo de la pared, que finalmente esta se había terminado. Ellos claro no se dieron cuanta hasta que James dio la acostumbrada media vuelta, esperando apoyar a Sirius contra el muro de piedra, y únicamente encontró el nulo apoyo del aire que los llevo directo al suelo, quedando James sobre Sirius.

Ninguno tuvo un aterrizaje muy placentero.

- ¡Aaauuu!

- Trate de advertirles. - sabiondo.

- ¿¡Por qué no te fijaste que se acababa la pared!? - exclamo Sirius.

- ¿¡Y por qué no te fijaste tú!?

Sirius balbuceo un poco, pero luego se cayó. James se levanto adolorido y le tendió una mano a Sirius para ayudarlo. Canuto la rechazo, se levanto solito y se sacudió el polvo.

- Solo quítame la marca de ganado y terminemos con esto.

- No.

- James...

- Dime una razón por la que debería hacerlo y lo hago.

Sirius lo examino con la mirada. Parecía sincero y eso solo lo hizo enfurecer, se cruzo de brazos y le escupió:

- ¡Desde hace tres años estoy enamorado de ti, gran desgraciado! ¡En cambio tú lo estás de mí hace dos semanas! Dime: ¿Cuál de nosotros dos debería ser el inseguro en esta relación? - sonrío satisfecho al ver que lo había dejado cayado.

- De acuerdo, es una buena razón, pero...

- ¡SOLO QUITALE ESA MIERDA DE LA ESPALDA! ¡CASI ACABA LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO! - bramo Colagusano.

Ya decía Sirius que el regordete había estado muy calmadito.

- James - dijo suavemente, acercándose y tomándolo por las caderas, arrugando su ropa - quizás tú viste que alguien me estaba mirando, pero yo ni lo note, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote a ti.

James bufo, mirándole como chiquito resentido, de los que quieren reír pero tratan de parecer molestos.

- No te diré que no seas celoso - continuo hablando - porque eso me resulta totalmente ardiente... - James levanto una ceja - y porque yo no podría seguir mi propio consejo. Soy celoso y posesivo, así que no te pediré que tú dejes de serlo, solo la próxima ves dímelo a mí y no lo publiques en mi espalda ¿si?

- Claro, está bien - acepto sonriente, acariciándole la mejilla para luego darle un pico.

- Sí, sí, que tiernos. Ahora muevan sus traseros hasta el Gran Comedor ¿quieren? - dijo Colagusano empujándolos por el pasillo.

De camino James le quito el letrero a Sirius, quien suspiro aliviado.

- Ya era hora - dijo - me sentía demasiado expuesto con eso ahí para que todos lo vieran.

- ¿Desde cuándo te molesta estar expuesto? - pregunto divertido James, tomando su mano.

- ¡Desde siempre! ¿No saben que me gusta pasar desapercibido?

- Claro - dijo Remus -. Y por eso mismo te inclinaste en una barandilla del segundo piso y saliste del armario a base de gritos ¿cierto?

- ¡Exacto! - exclamo cuando ya se acercaban a la entrada del comedor - Soy una persona calmada y reservada. Yo aprecio mi privacidad.

- Pues, si aprecias tu privacidad, no te gustara esto... - susurro Peter, al parecer anonadado, cuando entraron a la estancia.

- ¿Qué cosa? -dijo James, mirando extrañado la cara atónita que lucía su amigo.

Pero no era necesario preguntar, la respuesta estaba frente a él. Y era _muy _grande. Los cuatro Merodeadores se quedaron parados como estatuas en el umbral del Gran Comedor, observando con la boca abierta la gigantesca foto que colgaba sobre la mesa de los profesores, acompañada de un sin número de pequeñas replicas de la misma que empapelaban las paredes restantes.

Una foto que mostraba a dos jóvenes morenos que se besaban intensamente, sin decoro alguno, y detrás de ellos a un gentío que parecían pequeñas manchitas que saltaban sin parar, con fuegos artificiales estallando sobre ellos.

Al pie de la foto una escritura rezaba:

_**¡Digan sí a la Revolución!**_

- ¿En qué puñetero enredo nos metimos, Sirius?

- Tranquilo, las polillas nos salvaran.

**Reviews? ¿Si? ¿Alguien?**


	6. La Tercera Esquina del Triangulo

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaka ¿Eso quien no lo sabe?

**La Tercera Esquina del Triangulo**

Remus tenía una pizarra, una pizarra en la que iba pegando todas las fotos que tomaba. En esa misma pizarra estaban las hermosas fotos de Sirius y James. Besándose, durmiendo juntos, besándose, besándose... y besándose. ¿Qué si ellos hicieron rabieta cuando las vieron? Sí. ¿Qué si Remus las quito? No. ¿Qué si esas son las mismas fotos que ahora decoran los muros de Hogwarts? Sí. ¿Fue Remus? No. ¿Se las robaron? Sí.

Ya con las dudas aclaradas sigamos con lo nuestro:

Por lo visto, al estar los Merodeadores tan metidos en sus propios asuntos, ni cuenta se dieron de la adorable disputa que estaba aconteciendo en Hogwarts. Algo así como:

_**¡Gays vs No Gays!**_

Un poco típico ¿no?

El punto es que después de la que, en su momento, le pareció a Sirius una gran idea, se armó la grande. Sí, una pelea. Y no precisamente de comida. Aunque sinceramente eso parecía más una elección electoral que otra cosa. Con propaganda, seguidores y toda la cosa.

Los chicos, tras ver la gigantesca y altamente _visible _foto, se enteraron del asunto por boca de Duncan y su novio Cory. Al escuchar lo que había provocado su iniciativa el primer pensamiento de Sirius fue:

"A mí que me importa."

Y estaba a punto de expresarlo al mundo cuando James le leyó la mente y lo callo, recordándole que eso era su culpa. De ambos, la verdad. Así que fue un buen niño y guardo silencio, aunque estaba muy seguro de tener todo el derecho a protestar. Nadie le pregunto a él si quería ser el modelo de un partido político. Pero, después de todo:

- ¡Al diablo, James! ¡Si nos vemos de infarto en estos afiches!

Así que no, no le importaba. Todo lo hizo para llevar su noviazgo en libertad y que otros también pudieran hacerlo, el objetivo estaba cumplido. No había necesidad de todo ese enredo ya que el asunto era bastante simple:

Los homosexuales quería andar por ahí con normalidad y los homofóbicos no estaban de acuerdo.

No era nada nuevo ni relevante y, en opinión de Sirius, los de su "equipo" deberían pasar las quejas por alto y seguir con sus vidas. No es como si los homofóbicos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

Lo que él no supo hasta horas después, es que todos los profesores, el director y el Ministerio de Magia; estaban metiendo sus narices en la causa. Unos a favor y otros en contra. Yupiiii.

Ahora si era un problema grande. Por un lado el Ministerio exigiendo que pusieran orden a esa revuelta, mandando cartas y funcionarios a montones. Por el otro lado los profesores tratando de llegar a un acuerdo y preocupados por la propaganda no autorizada. Todo eso mientras los muchachos se defendían con uñas y dientes. Por no mencionar que cada alumno en ese colegio portaba un arma y además te ensenaban a usarla.

Sirius y James no podían dejar de sentirse orgullosos al ser la causa de semejante polémica. Era increíble como ellos podían iniciar ese conflicto y desentenderse de él tan fácilmente.

Pero, de igual forma, Canuto siguió sin tomarle demasiada importancia. Lo único que lo tenía un poco preocupado era que les tomaran a James y a él una foto muy subida de tono. No por el problema que tendrían, sino porque no sería bonito caminar por el colegio y toparse con una foto de su novio desnudo en cada esquina.

Claro, no es que a Sirius le molestara verlo desnudo, ¡pero no quería que los demás lo vieran!

Por suerte Remus se encargó de bajarle el miedo, argumentando que nadie más en el colegio tenía actualmente una cámara y que la suya estaba bien escondida en su baúl. Además, los profesores, a raíz de lo sucedió, habían prohibido la entrada de estos artefactos a Hogwarts.

Así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, por lo que Sirius empezó a planear su venganza contra James, la cual llego apenas dos días después del incidente del Cartel Anti-Caza Culos (como Peter lo había bautizado).

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento de quidditch, James caminaba hacia la torre de Griffyndor, muy agotado, sudado y con el único deseo de darse un baño. No lo había hecho en las duchas de los vestidores ya que estaban fuera de servicio, algo que no pasaba desde que tenía memoria.

No le dio importancia, agua era agua y él solo quería eso. Pero, al llegar a su destino, se encontró con que cierta personita estaba acaparando la ducha. No mencionare nombres.

- ¡SIRIUS!

- ¿Si, amor?

- ¡DEJA DE MASTURBARTE Y SAL DE AHÍ!

- No me estoy masturbando - aclaro inocentemente al otro lado de la puerta, donde se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha - y menos lo hare si sigues con esa actitud.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS, BLACK! ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY SUDANDO COMO CERDO?

- James, yo nunca he visto sudar a un cerdo - lo reprendió -. Y, si vamos a seguir con esta relación, debes aprender a controlar tu ira, o tendremos que ir a terapia de pareja.

- ¡ERES TÚ QUIEN NECESITA TERAPIA! ¿CUANTO TIEMPO PUEDES DURAR BAÑANDOTE? ¡NI QUE FUERAS UNA CHICA!

- Cariño, no me gusta ese tono de voz. No querrás que te acuse de violencia doméstica, ¿cierto?

Cornamenta comenzó a patear la puerta.

- ¡HABRE LA ENDIABLADA PUERTA, PERRO SARNOSO!

- Oye, no es mi culpa que justo hoy, que me apetecía darme una larga ducha, se hayan descompuesto las de los vestidores...

- ¿Perdón? - se sorprendió James, parando momentáneamente su rabieta - ¿Tú como sabes que... se dañaron?

Sirius quedo mudo por milagro bendito.

- Sirius... - susurro su novio en un tono nada relajante.

- Cornamenta, si estas insinuando que fui yo quien descompuse las duchas para que tuvieras que bañarte aquí y hacer mi numerito, te digo que estas muy equivocado.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Momentos después, James, quien había retrocedido todo lo que la habitación se lo permitía para luego correr a toda velocidad, choco contra la puerta. Luego gimió de dolor y se froto el hombro que se llevó la peor parte.

- Bueno, quizás si lo hice - admitió Sirius, sin inmutarse por el estruendo -. Pero, si tantas ganas tienes de bañarte, ¿por qué no entras conmigo? - sugirió sensualmente.

James, aún vestido con su uniforme de quidditch, se quedó atónito en su lugar y no se movió ni centímetro hasta que la puerta se abrió frente a él.

Lo que el chico observo en el interior del baño es demasiado glorioso para describirlo con palabras, así que solo digamos que su rostro fue adornado por la expresión que seguramente pondría si un viejo sabio le confesara el secreto de la felicidad eterna.

Solo faltaba que una luz dorada emanara de la estancia y unos ángeles cantaran: _Aleluya, aleluya..._

Luego de regresar a la realidad se internó en el baño como si cruzara las puertas del paraíso y cerro torpemente la puerta a sus espaldas.

En el cuarto solo quedaron Remus y Peter, quienes guardaron silencio hasta que escucharon un resbalón, un golpe y un gemido de placer provenientes de la ducha. Peter se escabullo rápidamente de la habitación, gritando algo sobre unirse a los homofóbicos. Remus, a diferencia de él, se quedó en su lugar y puso música con el volumen muy alto, para silenciar los gemidos que cada vez se hacían más constantes.

Al final, fue una dulce venganza para ambas partes.

Así pasaron los días, sin nada importante que mencionar. Los chicos se mantenían al margen de lo que pasaba en el colegio y a sus compañeros esto parecía tenerlos sin cuidado porque siguieron usando sus caras a modo de propaganda. Por lo que, si Sirius y James no participaban, sus caras seguirían haciéndolo.

Paso toda una semana y de más está decir que fue la mejor semana de la vida de Sirius, para él todo era miel sobre hojuelas. La pelirroja brillaba por su ausencia y James lo trataba como si fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Se despertaba en los brazos de James, pasaba todo el día tomado de la mano de James y luego se dormía en los brazos de James. O al menos así era la cuarta parte del tiempo, la otra parte se la pasaban compartiendo besos sucios y palabras aún más sucias. Y era malditamente perfecto.

No fue hasta que tocaron uno de sus puntos débiles que Sirius reacciono.

- ¿¡Como que quieren dividir los cuartos!?

- Eso es lo que están comentando - dijo Duncan, sentado frente a Sirius en el Gran Comedor. Un grupo de alumnos cerraban un circulo alrededor de ellos, para escuchar y hacerlo más confidencial - Dicen que algunos alumnos están incomodos al tener que compartir habitación con gente a la que le gusta su mismo género. O pero aún: con parejas así.

- Pero... - se quejó Canuto - eso no tiene sentido. ¡Se aguantan y punto! No hay otra forma de dividir los cuartos.

- Individualmente.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - grito espantado - ¿¡CUARTOS INDIVIDUALES!?

- Sí - suspiro Duncan.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que he oído! ¡YO QUIERO DORMIR CON JAMES!

- A nadie le gusta la idea, pero fue propuesta por el Ministerio y, aunque Dumbledore tiene la última palabra, algunos profesores están presionando mucho para que se lleve a cabo.

Y entonces, Sirius tuvo que abrir su gran (y sabrosa) boca:

- Los cuartos se dividen por género, no por orientación sexual.

Y... nueva propaganda.

_**¡Los cuartos se dividen por género, no por orientación sexual!**_

- Bien hecho, Sirius - dijo James, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras miraba el nuevo cartel.

En este salía una foto de Cornamenta presionando a Sirius contra la pared de su habitación mientras lo besaba.

- No entiendo porque te molestas tanto - protesto Canuto.

- ¡Es que en esa foto parece que te estoy violando!

- Naa, no lo creo. Bueno... tal vez un poquito.

James suspiro, demasiado audiblemente para ser de verdad, y se acomodó la mochila al hombro.

- Mierda, Canuto, creo que esto se está saliendo de control.

- ¿Desde cuándo nos interesa eso? Nunca te he visto preocupado porque algo se nos salga solo un poquitito de las manos.

- Pero es que esto EN SERIO se está descontrolando – dijo dramáticamente - ¡Ya me sorprende que aún no haya salido en el periódico!

- Oh, no se preocupen, ya lo hará – dijo la voz de Remus a sus espaldas, llegando acompañado por Colagusano – Solo es cuestión de que aquí se arme un alboroto tipo gallinero y este asunto ira directo al Profeta, téngalo por seguro.

- Apuesto mis astas a que tienes razón – acepto James - Pero tú debes saber, mi amigo lupino, que si en Hogwarts se forma un alboroto de esas dimensiones, Sirius y yo seremos los primeros en la fila. Jamás nos perderíamos ese acto de vandalismo.

- Oh si – dijo su novio pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Ya decía yo que eso de mantenerse al margen no podía durarles para siempre – se rio Peter.

- Y yo que guardaba esperanzas de estos cabeza de globo – mascullo por lo bajo Remus – Como sea. ¿Vamos a clase?

- Adelántense – dijo Sirius – Creo que olvide algo en la torre, los veo allá.

Canuto empezó a caminar hacia la torre y los demás continuaron en sentido contrario.

Al llegar a la clase esta era un desastre total, óseo, que el profesor no estaba. Lunático y Peter se sentaron juntos al fondo de la clase. James arrastro una silla hasta donde estaban ellos y apenas se había sentado cuando Sirius entro por la puerta, caminando estilo: _Soy mejor que todos ustedes, simples mortales._

Se acercó a Cornamenta, como quien no quiere la cosa, tiro su mochila de cualquier manera en el suelo y sin más rodeos se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, con elegancia y como si se trataran de un trono digno de su Majestad.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – ronroneo Canuto.

- Si empujar dentro del baño al primer chico pelinegro que se te pareciera y follar con el mientras gemía tu nombre significa que te extrañe… Pues sí, lo hice.

Sirius frunció el ceño de una forma exageradamente cómica, murmurando algo así como: _idiota, infiel… follate este dedo_; y otras cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Es en serio? – mascullo James incrédulo - ¡Por supuesto que es una broma, Canuto!

Sirius le dio un golpe en la nuca.

- ¡Me asustaste tonto! – Exclamo cruzándose de brazos – Eres perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así…

- Claro, al igual que Peter es totalmente capaz de darle una nalgada en el culo a Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

- Con un beso me conformo – sonrió.

Se acercó a la boca de Sirius y lamio todo el contorno de sus labios. El ojigris no tardo en corresponder y en menos de un segundo ambos estaban sumidos en un beso digno de una película porno. Quizás debieron parar cuando Sirius empezó a restregarse contra James, pero se sentía tan descaradamente bien que seguro que era ilegal apartarse.

Tras unos minutos se separó, pero solo para molestar a Sirius, quien se desquito dándole un pico tan fuerte en los labios que dolió.

- La próxima vez que hagas esas bromas, te arranco los labios de un mordisco – lo amenazo Sirius.

- No puede ser que te lo creyeras. ¡Si ni siquiera me he acostado contigo!

Remus volteo la cabeza tan rápido como para dislocarse el cuello.

- ¿QUE? – grito - ¡Repite eso que dijiste!

- Dije… - murmuro James confundido por el sobresalto de Lunático – Si ni siquiera me he acostado contigo.

- ¿QUE? – grito esta vez Peter.

- Paren con sus "que" y digan que les pasa – exigió Sirius.

- ¿Cómo… como es eso de que aún no se han acostado? – pregunto Remus, llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Merlín, esto no tiene sentido!

- Oh, vamos. No es para tanto, solo no lo hemos hecho y ya – dijo Cornamenta apretando a Sirius contra sí.

- ¿En serio esperan que nos creamos que Sirius Black y James Potter se hicieron pareja y ahora, después de una semana y media, aún no han tenido sexo? ¿Con lo malditamente alborotados que son? ¡Eso no está dentro de sus capacidades de autocontrol, chicos! – bramo Peter.

- Bueno, tampoco es que no hayamos hecho nada, pero "eso" aun no ha pasado.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- ¿En serio, en serio?

- En serio, en serio.

- ¿¡Pero, por qué!? – salto Lunático.

- De hecho, es una larga historia – relato Sirius – pero resumiendo digamos que primero quisimos esperar para ver si la relación era seria…

- Porque si luego decidíamos que estábamos confundidos no sería tanto el daño, al contrario de si ya hubiéramos hecho "eso".

- En otras palabras: fueron una nenitas – argumento Remus – Continúen.

- Si, lo que digas. El caso es que después de esperar unos días James se me tiro encima… - el mencionado lo pellizco - ¡Auch! Está bien, digamos que nos tiramos al mismo tiempo y, eh, pues no se… quedamos en que no queríamos que la primera vez fuera por… simple lujuria o que fuera solo un revolcón en cualquier pasillo vacío, queremos que sea… especial.

Silencio… y más silencio.

- Ay, Colagusano – Remus le paso un brazo por los hombros y fingió llorar –. Creo que los perdimos… Snif.

- Idiotas – mascullo Canuto.

- Estaba bromeando – se rio el licántropo, levantándose para revolverles el cabello a ambos – Me parece genial que por una vez quieran hacer las cosas como se deben.

- Quiero dejar en claro que todo no fue tan cursi como Sirius lo conto – comento James – Fue más bien que yo le dije "Hagamos el amor" y él se detuvo, así que le dije "¿Qué?" y él dijo "Lo siento, es que _hacer el amor_ no encaja de ninguna manera con los baños públicos"; y colorín colorado.

Todos se rieron y no pararon aun cuando el profesor llego a la clase. Al ver la fiesta que se armaron sus alumnos empezó a dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

- ¡No corra, Sr. Richmond! ¡Siéntense, muchachos! ¡Saque su cabeza de ese bote, Srta. Hills! ¡Black, bájese de las piernas de Potter!

Siguió caminando hacia su escritorio, hasta que tuvo un presentimiento y se detuvo a medio camino, sin voltearse.

- ¡Potter, bájese de las piernas de Black!

Los profesores tienen ojos en el culo, Sirius siempre lo ha dicho.

**=··=··=··=··=**

Digamos que la mañana estaba tranquila... hasta que Lily Evans arribo de vuelta a Hogwarts, después de un poco mas de semana de haberse marchado.

El sábado 7, en la noche, le había llegado una carta de su padre, diciendo que su anciana tía Dolly había fallecido y que Lily debía asistir al funeral. Así que la chica hizo las maletas y la mañana del domingo partió, rumbo a la casa de sus padres.

Tras una cosa y otra Lily se vio envuelta en varios problemas concernientes a los inexistentes hijos de tía y el testamento. No fue hasta siete días después que pudo regresar.

Pero ahora, estaba de vuelta (música de terror).

Lily arrastro con dificultad su baúl hacia la entrada del colegio, donde el vestíbulo se encontraba abaratado de alumnos, ya que estaban en hora libre. Apenas había traspasado el umbral cuando paro estupefacta, como si hubiera chocado contra algo invisible.

Su garganta se secó y las manos empezaron a sudarle. Sintió que un escalofrió la recorría. Todo su rostro mostraba turbación.

Era imposible no verlo. Ya fuera el de tamaño descomunal (colocado precisamente para que todos lo vieran), o los pequeños, que esas alturas parecían una plaga; había que estar ciego para no verlos y Lily Evans era todo menos ciega.

Le valía mierda lo que decían los carteles, solo podía fijarse en los labios de esos dos chicos. Juntos.

Ja. Imposible. No podía ser real, claro que no podía serlo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. ¿Qué era eso, una especie de mundo paralelo? Solo de ese modo sería posible que esos dos se quisieran.

Nadie reparo en ella, seguían caminando y hablando con normalidad... ¡Con normalidad! ¡Es que solo ella lo veía! Definidamente nunca más debía abandonar el colegio, todo estaba mejor con ella vigilando.

Lily miro el cartel detenidamente, como esperando que de pronto desapareciera. Esperando que la imagen de Potter besando a Black fuera solo una venganza de su cerebro, por la falta de estímulo. Pero, claro, no sucedió y ella se encontró pensando que quizás debería volver a casa, para ver si ahí había dejado su cordura.

En medio de la confusión un recuerdo acudió a su mente:

_"Mi mundo no se va a acabar sin ti, Evans. Tú me necesitas más que yo a ti."_

_"Potter, el día en que yo te necesite, Sirius Black se declarara gay."_

Por razones desconocidas para ella, noto una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, seguida de sus ojos aguándose. También sintió la ira fluyendo en su cuerpo, de una forma que había desaparecido desde que se marchó y, oh, la había extrañado.

Pero... ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Basta de estupideces, que ella sabía perfectamente porque le dolía y debería poder controlarlo. Sin embargo el desconocido dolor punzante que prevalecía en su pecho era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Esos síntomas debían de estar afectando también a su cerebro, porque tardo más de lo acostumbrado en notar a la chica de la voz melosa que la saludaba:

- ¡Lily! ¡Qué bueno que ya volviste! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste?... ¿Lily? ¡Préstame atención!

La pelirroja finalmente desvió la miraba hacia su "amiga", quien miro a sus espaldas para ver que lo que desconcentraba a Evans.

- ¡Oh! ¡Parece que ya lo viste! - exclamo emocionada - No recordaba que te fuiste antes de que pasara. Aún no estas enterada ¿cierto?

- ¿Enterada de qué? - pregunto mosqueada - ¿Que fue lo que paso?

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Potter está saliendo con Black! - esa chica no podía albergar tanta emoción sin explotar - ¡Se declararon justo el día en que te fuiste y ahora casi la mitad de Hogwarts salió del armario! ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor!

Lily lo hizo y Merlín sabe que lo noto. ¡Estaban por todos lados! ¿Qué demonios paso cuando ella se marchó? De todas formas, no era el momento de averiguarlo. La voz de la otra chica dejo de existir para ella. Se encontraba dividida entre irse por lo seguro y asesinar a Black, o mandar todo el diablo y rogarle a Potter que la tomara como suya.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable,

¿Que se supone que debería hacer? ¿Aceptar que Potter la olvido? No. Imposible. Todos ahí estaban locos por creer eso. ¡James era suyo! ¡Solo suyo! ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de eso detalle? Black no podía solo llegar y quitarle su lugar, no podía quitarle al perrito faldero que se arrastraba tras de ella. Lily se encargaría de que todo volviera a ser tal y como era antes, el único problema es que no podía hacerlo sin delatarse a sí misma.

Quizás debería encerrarse y llorar hasta que se le pasara. Quizás debería fingir y conservar la dignidad. Quizás debería guiarse por el orgullo y refugiarse tras el mismo.

Quizás debería hacerlo... O quizás nada de eso importaba. Ya no le importaba. Había tocado fondo. Solo quería a James, lo quería solo para ella, a su lado, justo donde debía estar, de donde no tenía ningún derecho de marcharse.

Tenía que ir a reclamarlo, a acabar con esa farsa de noviazgo que no podía ser más que una broma. Pero se sentía débil y no importaba cuantos pensamientos oscuros cruzaran por su mente; las lágrimas luchaban por caer, pero ella no les daría tregua por algo que no sabía si era verdad.

Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y luego descuartizaría a Black.

**=··=··=··=··=**

A la hora del almuerzo, Remus, Peter y James, se fueron directo al Gran Comedor, mientras que Sirius prefirió tomarse una siesta, ya que no tenía hambre. Estuvo vagabundeando en su habitación hasta que acabo la hora libre y luego salió, todavía despeinado y con la ropa revuelta.

El ojigris caminaba tranquilamente hacia clase cuando alguien lo llamo. Paro en seco al reconocer la voz. Una voz que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar, prácticamente desde que James y él empezaron a salir. Y mentiría si dijera que la había extrañado, es más, dudaba que _alguien_ la hubiera extrañado.

Sirius había empezado a creer que la tierra se la había tragado y, de a haber sido así, le habría dado un beso al piso por tan increíble hazaña. Pero aparentemente el piso no podía con tan sencilla tarea.

Se dio vuelta lentamente:

- ¿Qué pasa, Evans?

La pregunta correcta era: _¿Dónde has estado, Evans? He estado buscándote para mostrarte mi baile de la victoria, con meneo de culo incluido. _Pero había algo raro en la pelirroja, que hizo que el ojigris cambiara su pregunta.

Sirius noto que lucía agitada, pero no creía que fuera por correr tras él un largo trecho. No, era otra cosa.

Lily no respondió, solo lo miro con sus ojos ligeramente rojos. Su cara lucia destrozada, pero sin perder su actitud frívola, cosa que hacía casi imposible sentir compasión por ella. Sirius lo intento de nuevo:

- ¿Qué quieres, Evans?

- Esto... y-yo no... - y además tartamudea, ¿qué coño le pasa? Sirius frunció el ceño - No pude evitar n-notar los afiches que están... bueno, por todos lados... y... No... No es en serio ¿verdad? Eso... de que sales con Potter... es una broma ¿no es así?

Canuto no pudo evitar la sonrisa pretensiosa que se formó en su rostro, junto con una mezcla de burla y satisfacción.

"Valla, valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí?".

Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó hacia la chica, examinando su rostro.

- ¿Por qué la curiosidad, pelirroja? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de James? - cuestiono, haciendo un falso puchero en la última frase.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - le temblaban los labios, pero trato de mantener la compostura - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Solamente es... simple c-curiosidad... ¡Responde, Black! No me hagas perder el tiempo.

Sirius no le creía nada. No estaba tan ciego, y pobrecillo quien se atreviera a decir que no tenía razones para estar disfrutando tanto de esa situación, porque las tenía. Oh, claro que las tenía.

- Bueno, ya que insistes, lamento mucho informarte que no es ninguna broma - Sirius se acercó más a su rostro - Estoy saliendo con James, muy, muy,_ muy_ en serio. - inclino su cabeza hacia un lado - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- No te creo - escupió Lily, cuya ira iba ganando la batalla contra las lágrimas.

- No me importa.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, Sirius indiferente, Lily incrédula; hasta que una voz resonó detrás de Sirius. Era James.

- ¡Canuto! - exclamo acercándose, sin notar a Lily, ya que esta era tapada por el cuerpo de Sirius. El ojigris sonrió, sin voltearse.

Al llegar a su lado James lo tomo por las caderas y le planto breve beso, luego se apartó y la pelirroja entro en su campo de visión. Su rostro mostro sorpresa, pero nada más.

- Oh. Hola, Evans.

Ninguno de ellos había notado lo roja que estaba la cara de Lily hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por ella, silenciosas. La chica se mordió los labios y todo su cuerpo tembló, momentos después, salió disparada, alejándose por el pasillo, y se perdió de vista.

Cornamenta parpadeo confundido, no comprendía nada. Primero estaban Sirius y Lily hablando, y luego la chica lloraba de la nada al verlo. No tenía sentido.

James se paró frente a Sirius, sintiendo su cuello ligeramente tenso.

- Sirius - dijo despacio - ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Su novio parecía tan confundido como él y James se lo hubiera creído si no fuera porque se puso a la defensiva.

- ¡Yo que sé!

- Tú eres quien estaba con ella, algo tuvo que pasar. ¿Qué le dijiste, Sirius?

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Algo tuviste que decirle para que se fuera llorando de esa manera! - reclamo exasperado.

- ¿Por qué ha de ser mi culpa que Evans enloqueciera de la nada? ¡Solo le dije la verdad! – soltó finalmente.

James enmudeció por unos momentos. ¿La verdad? ¿Cuál verdad? Lo más posible es que Sirius le dijera que...

- ¿Tú... le dijisteeso?

- ¡Pues claro! - bramo - ¡Ella pregunto y yo le respondí! ¡Eso fue todo lo que paso!... ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se lo haya dicho? Eventualmente se iba a enterar ¿no?

- Pues, sí... pero conociéndote quien sabe cómo se lo dijiste.

Sirius ahora lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y un notable resentimiento.

- Yo jamás creí que le afectaría, se supone que ella no te quiere. Pero lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que a ti te importe tanto que yo la hecho llorar o no, mucho menos si fue por esa razón...

Auch.

- ¡No es porque fuera ella! - se defendió - ¡Pero tú no puedes andar por ahí haciendo sufrir a la gente al azar!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - dijo dolido - Sabes perfectamente que esa no era mi intención.

James chasqueo la lengua resignado y murmuro:

- No sé de qué me sorprendo. Tú nunca has sido el Rey del Tacto.

Luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Sirius lo detuvo.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A hablar con Evans, claro.

Canuto sintió que el mundo se le iba encima y la verdad no supo porque. No era nada tan delicado, solo iba a hablar con ella, sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de retenerlo. No podía dejar que se fuera, si se iba... algo malo iba a pasar. Por eso, cuando James hizo ademan de marcharse, Sirius se aferró a su brazo, siéndose extrañamente sofocado

- No te vayas... – le rogo.

Su voz sonaba triste, derrotada; y a James le rompió el corazón.

Minutos después, deseo encarecidamente haberse dado la vuelta en el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad. Deseo haberse dado la vuelta y abrazar a Sirius, decirle que no iría a ninguna parte. Y se odio, se odio como nadie jamás lo odiaría por haberse soltado de su agarre y seguir caminando.

Fue atroz tener que echarse la culpa a sí mismo.

Y Merlín sabe que deseo haberse dado la vuelta.

**=··=··=··=··=**

Al llegar donde estaba Evans, James empezó a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo el ahí.

La chica estaba arrimada a la pared del desierto pasillo. Llorando. A James la escena se le antojo muy irreal, mas irreal que cuando se desamoro de ella, mucho más irreal que cuando beso a su mejor amigo. Y de nuevo se preguntó que esperaba conseguir al seguirla.

De acuerdo, Sirius la hizo llorar, pero ese no era motivo para dejarlo atrás e irse tras ella. Aun cuando él le pidió que se quedara… O quizás los motivos de James no eran tan generosos como parecían. Y ahora estaba frente a la chica que lo hizo sufrir, que lo manipulo a su antojo, y rápidamente se quedó sin palabras.

- Evans, yo… no sé qué te dijo Sirius, pero seguro que no fue su intención…

El llanto de la pelirroja se incrementó y James, aun cuando lo intento, no pudo sentir ni un atisbo de pena. Tal vez fue en ese momento que comprendió lo que Sirius sentía, porque en ese momento James ansiaba decirle: adelante, llora, pero te costara un buen rato alcanzar mi límite de lágrimas derramadas.

"¡Maldita sea con mi moral! Tratar de consolarla, sí, claro. ¿Por qué demonios yo haría eso? Darle una explicación… ¡Menos! Solo daré media vuelta y me iré. Canuto me está esperando…"

- Bueno yo… solo quería saber porque te pusiste así, pero la verdad no tiene importancia… tu sabrás que Sirius a veces se pasa, no es que tú seas mejor – susurro lo último para que no lo oyera -, pero… lo que dijo es verdad…

Ah, los recuerdos. Tenía que recordar esa conversación justo en ese momento, ¿verdad?

_"Mi mundo no se va a acabar sin ti, Evans. Tú me necesitas más que yo a ti."_

_"Potter, el día en que yo te necesite, Sirius Black se declarara gay."_

Una risita poco disimulada se escapó de los labios de James. A veces la vida parece tan irónica, tan bien planeada por sí misma, que el hecho de que nos preocupemos tanto resulta ridículo.

- Ya no sigas – soltó Lily de repente, en medio de sollozos -, sabes que no es verdad. ¿Por qué inventar esta farsa?

- ¿Cuál farsa? – musito irritado.

- ¡Eso de que andas con Black! No sé cómo la gente lo puede creer…

- ¡Lo creen porque es la verdad! ¡No entiendo porque te importa, ya para con este espectáculo!

- ¡Me importa porque… porque…! – paro a mitad de la frase, bajando la cabeza hasta que el pelo le cubrió el rostro.

- ¿Lo ves? – Soltó James – Ni siquiera tienes razón. En verdad estás loca.

Evans levanto la cabeza de golpe y lo observo con sus ojos verdes, que tenían una intensidad jamás vista en ellos.

James la miro sorprendido, bajando su guardia por un instante. El instante más catastrófico de lo que llevaba de vida, porque antes de pasar al siguiente su vista se volvió negra y su boca fue tapada por una superficie cremosa: los malditos labios que había pasado seis años deseando, por alguna razón que en ese momento le parecía mierda.

Mínimo tres segundos en los que no se separó, pensando con curiosidad si esos en verdad eran los labios de Lily o si ella había calculado mal y esa era solo su mejilla. Teniendo en cuanta su sabor seguro que no había mucha diferencia. Eran secos y sin gracia, demasiado… delicados.

Luego la empujo, su vista volvió a tornarse de colores y pudo ver a la persona parada en medio del pasillo a varios metros de ellos, antes de que saliera corriendo. Sin embargo fue tiempo suficiente para notar sus ojos grises y vacíos, algo tan extraño en el que por un momento pensó que era otra persona.

- ¿Sirius?... ¡Sirius!

Pasó de largo a la pelirroja y salió por el mismo pasillo que Sirius, pero este ya tenía ventaja y no se veía por ningún lado. Corrió desesperado por donde creía que Sirius había pasado, pero nada. Cuando ya estaba a punto de subir al segundo piso se detuvo en seco, con la sensación de haber pasado algo por alto.

Se dio vuelta y entonces lo vio. Sirius estaba sentado en un muro pequeño que daba a los jardines. Tenía las piernas colgando y estaba muy quieto, con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Canuto! – exclamo un poco aliviado, yendo frente al ojigris.

Sirius levanto la vista. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión. James se pasó una mano por el cabello, incomodo.

- Sirius… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? ¿Escuchaste todo?

- Pues, te seguí apenas te fuiste, así que creo que escuche todo – su voz también estaba vacía -. Me escondí tras la pared y no salí hasta que…. Tú sabes.

James suspiro.

- ¡Por favor, Sirius, perdóname! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando fui tras ella! ¡En verdad no me importa lo que le hayas dicho, se lo tiene bien merecido y…!

- James, basta – lo interrumpió Sirius.

- ¡Perdóname! ¡Tú estabas ahí y sabes que no fue mi culpa!

- Dije que pares, no quiero escucharlo.

- ¡Solo fue un beso sin importancia! ¡Te juro que fue como si besara la pared!

- Para mí no fue un beso sin importancia – mascullo.

- ¡Pero para mí sí! ¿Qué no es eso lo importante?

Sirius guardo silencio por unos minutos y luego empezó a citar, con su voz llena de reproche:

- _Te amare por siempre, Lily. No importa cuánto tiempo deba esperar, Lily. No importa cuántas novias pasajeras tenga, Lily. No importa con quien tenga que cortar, Lily. Quizás luego encuentre a alguien que me guste, Lily, pero igual te seguiré amando._

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¿Cuándo dije eso? ¿En quinto año?

- No importa cuando lo dijiste, de todas formas lo hiciste, y ahora lo escucho tan claro como si me lo estuvieras gritando al oído.

- ¡Solo fue un beso! – Repitió - ¡Fue ella quien me lo dio y yo no le respondí!

- Ya para con eso.

- ¡Lo siento, Sirius! ¡En serio lo siento! – James sentía como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse – Por favor… no me dejes.

Y de nuevo el silencio. James lo miro con sus ojos ya bañados en lágrimas, pero Canuto evitaba su mirada. Soltó un sollozo y se lanzó sobre Sirius, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

- No me dejes, no podría soportarlo – dijo entre gemidos - Ya… ya te dicho que no quiero a Lily, creí que eso estaba claro… no tienes que preocuparte por ella. Solo te quiero a ti, por favor, no me dejes – se apartó un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos -. Te amo.

Entonces la expresión volvió a sus ojos grises, que estaban tan abiertos como su boca. Luego apretó los labios y su mirada se oscureció.

- No te creo.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – bramo, apretándolo de nuevo contra sí. Sirius esta vez lo separo, empujándolo por los hombros. Sus hombros temblaban y Sirius supo que no sería capaz.

- No voy a terminar contigo, James.

- ¿En serio? – dijo con su voz trémula por el llanto.

- Si, pero… hay que poner una pausa… ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Una pausa? – pregunto de nuevo triste y confundido. Era imposible descifrar cuál de los dos tenía la mirada más destrozada.

- Aja – dijo Sirius afligido, tratando de mantenerse firme y mirándolo a los ojos –. Yo… necesito pensar.

- Por favor… no me hagas esto, Sirius, lo que dije es verdad - Cornamenta sollozo de nuevo y lo observo intensamente, suplicándole con la mirada.

Y Canuto le devolvió la súplica, sin palabras, solo con ojos manchados de rojo.

"No sabes cómo me duele lo que estoy haciendo, no me lo hagas más difícil".

Lucharon de esa manera por tiempo indeterminado, hasta que James tuvo que resignarse ante el latente resentimiento de Sirius. Empezando así con la pausa, fuera lo que fuera.

- Esta bien.

**=··=··=··=··=**

Sirius y James caminaron juntos hacia la clase de Transformaciones, parados a ¿dos metros de distancia, más o menos? Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Sirius iba cabizbajo y Cornamenta lo podía dejar de mirarlo, de morderse los labios y de maldecirse, totalmente abrumado por lo sucedido.

Cuando llegaron frente al aula ahí los esperaban Remus y Peter, quienes se reían de algo seguramente no muy gracioso. Al verlos llegar les sonrieron, pero luego cambiaron sus caras a unas de preocupación. Sus amigos se veían terribles.

- ¿Pasa algo, chicos? – pregunto Peter. Ninguno respondió.

Pasándolos por alto Sirius entro al aula y se sentó en el primer pupitre que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. Su rostro no expresaba nada. _Nada. _Su mente parecía burlarse al colaborar tan poco en eso de "pensar".

De hecho, el último pensamiento coherente, fue cuando vio los labios de Evans pegados a los de su "novio", si es que aun podía llamarlo así, y en ese pensamiento cada palabra iba acompañada de una bofetada:

_"Falsas esperanzas. Te lo dije. Iluso."_

Su propia mente se lo restregó. Se burló de él y luego lo dejo en ese estado de depresión. Sabía que no había acabado. Ciertamente, Sirius no había dejado a James, solo le había... pausado.

Era necesario. Necesitaba pausar la relación, ya que el mismo Sirius había quedado en pausa. Como si nadara en una inmensa piscina y se sumergiera hasta el fondo, deseando quedarse ahí hasta que fuera inevitable respirar. Como una película rallada, de esas en que la imagen se congela, pero el sonido sigue corriendo. Él era la imagen y el sonido era todo a su alrededor.

El mundo entero corría mientras él se sumergía al fondo de la piscina.

Y lo más doloroso de todo es que no era culpa de James. Que, si por él fuera, le pediría disculpas hasta el cansancio, ambos soltarían infinidad de insultos contra la pelirroja, Sirius haría puchero, James le besaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero Sirius no podía volver a la normalidad.

No tan pronto al menos.

Y sabía que nadie podía ayudarle. Porque él no necesita una venganza contra Lily, no necesitaba una disculpa de James. No necesitaba, como había asegurado, tiempo para estar solo y pensar. No necesitaba nada.

Remus entro a la clase y se sentó en la mesa junto a Sirius. Lo observo de reojo, sumamente preocupado por el estado de su amigo. Se veía tan… débil. Algo muy malo tenía que haber sucedido, algo relacionado con James.

Eso no hacia más que empeorar el escenario, Remus sabía que Canuto era muy susceptible en lo que concernía a James, él era el único capaz de sacar a luz sus inseguridades. Cualquier pequeño detalle pudo haberlo puesto en ese estado, solo bastaba con que… No, no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, si algo como eso había pasado, bueno, James la tenía difícil para devolverle la seguridad a Sirius.

Para estar seguro Remus le escribió una nota a Sirius:

_**¿Qué sucedió?**_

Tras unos segundos le fue devuelto el trozo de pergamino, con solo una palabra como respuesta:

_**Evans.**_

Podríamos decir que Lunático se maldijo por siempre tener la razón, pero este ya estaba demasiado ocupado pasándose las manos por el cabello y desviando su mirada angustiada hacia James. El chico se encontraba un par de filas delante de ellos, con su rostro pálido y fulminando con la mirada a esa mata de pelo rojo, que pertenecía a una chica llorosa sentada al frente de la clase.

Remus suspiro y enterró la cara entre sus manos, dándole vueltas al asunto, aun cuando no había para donde darle, todo estaba muy claro ¿no?

El problema con James, no es que Lily lo besara, el problema es que Lily lo quería. Y Sirius... él era solo la tercera esquina del triángulo.


End file.
